Legend of Team Tao
by King of 2211
Summary: Long ago in ancient China, war raged on as heroic warriors sought peace. Now in modern times will nine young teens accept their destiny as the reincarnation of the nine heroes? Summary not good. Sorry. T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

The Legend of Team Tao

In no way do I own KFP or its characters, enough said.

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Legend<p>

* * *

><p>Starring:<p>

Bruce Boxleitner as the Mysterious Narrator

Cam Clarke as the Shadow Warrior

* * *

><p>A Chinese paper screen and puppets are seen as an unseen narrator is heard speaking:<p>

"_Long_ _ago, in the time of Ancient China, a fierce was fought between good and evil_."

Puppets of warriors such as wolves, tigers, cats, dogs, mice, birds, gorillas, and other animals, are seen with weapons and armor at the ready, preparing for conflict. As one of the soldiers blows a war horn, it signals for both armies of good and evil to begin combat. The unknown storyteller is heard once again:

"_The war raged on for what seemed an eternity with no sign of ending. Just as the warlords of evil thought victory was theirs, nine warriors of legend stepped forth to oppose the wicked forces_."

The screen now shows a battlefield with nine silhouettes in the background, slowly moving forward. As they walk closer it's shown that they are nine different animal puppets: an inu, a giant panda, a red panda, a snow leopard, a Southern Chinese tiger, a red crowned crane, a mouse, a tree viper, and a golden langur. It also becomes clear that the tiger and viper are females and the rest are males, with the snow leopard being the tallest and the mouse being the shortest. As the heroes approach closer to the battle grounds, our out-of-sight narrator announces the nine legendary warriors:

"_Kazama Ichiyuki or "Kam Zing Yuk" of Beijing, the great grandmaster of Gouquan (Dog style Kung Fu also known as Dishunquan), though Japanese at birth, lived his whole life as a Chinese man and who's bravery and skills in stealth him the title of Yinshanzhi the "Shadow Soldier_"."

The puppet of the inu jumps high in the air and lands in full view, performing Gouquan with incredible grace and accuracy and ends in a fighting stance. As we see the puppet of the inu up close, we see that he is at least six feet tall a well built and moderately toned body with pure white shoulder length long hair with long bangs and fur without a sign of black anywhere to be found or seen, pointed ears and snout, and piercing azure blue eyes. His clothing consisted of traditional Chinese long sleeved white cuffed black changshen (Chinese long shirts) with a plain white shirt underneath, black baggy Chinese pants, and black Chinese slippers with white socks.

"_Ping Po of Shanghai, the grandmaster of the soft form of Longxingquan (Dragon style Kung fu), though overweight was very quick, agile, and strong willed that would never break no matter how much anyone tried. It is because of these traits and his caring heart that he was known as Longshanzhi the "Dragon Warrior" _"

The puppet of the giant panda appeared to the right of the Shadow Warrior and performed his own style of Kung Fu and came into a fighting stance of his own. He was at least nine feet tall with a bald head, typical black and white fur, short snout, rounded ears, illuminating green eyes, and as the narrator said was a tad overweight. His clothing consisted of traditional orange, yellow and grey Shaolin robes that wrapped all around his upper torso, baggy pants, but unlike the rest of the warriors, was barefoot.

"_Soong Shin Fu of Jiangsu, the grandmaster of the hard forms of Longxingquan, despite his height had the strength of ten men, with agility of the wind. With the authority of a king and intuition of a scholar granted him of the title Zhuzhanshi the "Grand Warrior""_

The puppet of the red panda appeared next to the Dragon Warrior and performed is style as well as ending in a fighting stance. True to the narrators word, the red panda was merely four feet tall with a slim but bit body, short pointed snout, large round pointed ears, eyes as grey as the storm, short red, black and white fur and long red hair that was tied into a ponytail that went down to his knees. His clothing consisted of Shaolin robes similar to the Dragon Warrior but with emerald green instead of grey, same baggy pants, only he like most of the warriors wore Chinese black slippers with white socks.

"_Leung Tai Ho of Zhejiang, grandmaster of Baoquan (Leopard style Kung Fu) and the twin brother of the wicked Leung To Wo. Despite his harsh outer exterior was a caring man, but on the battle was a force to be reckoned with. It was because of this he was called Lengshanzhi the "Cold Warrior""_

The puppet of the snow leopard then appeared to the left of the Shadow warrior performing his Kung Fu style that had ended in a fighting stance. Like the Dragon Warrior was nine feet tall, but unlike the Dragon Warrior he had long silver hair that ended near half way down his back with short bangs, pointed ears, short snout, dark amber eyes, white and baby blue fur with typical brown and black spots that covered his entire body and a widely muscular build. His clothing consisted of chengshen similar to the Shadow Warrior's only white inside and out with black baggy pants and black slippers with white socks.

"_And finally Tong Hu, Wong Qizhongji, Hung Houzi, Sheng She, and Peng Lang of Heibei grandmasters of Heihuquan (Tiger style Kung Fu (Tong)), Fujian Baihe (White Crane style Kung Fu (Wong)), Houquan (Monkey style Kung Fu (Hung)), Shequan (Snake style Kung Fu (Sheng)), and Tang&NanLangquan (Northern and Southern Mantis style Kung Fu (Pai-Ming)). A team of five different animals and style brought together by their passion of justice and freedom. By these actions alone they named themselves Wu Kuangnu the "Furious Five""_

The puppets of the tiger, crane, langur, viper and mouse appeared on either side of the Shadow and Dragon warrior, each performing their separate Kung Fu style and ending in a fighting stance. All wore traditional red Chinese Wudang Daopao with ceremonial Wudang hats, black Chinese baggy pants, and black Chinese slippers with white socks. The tiger was seven feet tall with short white and orange fur with black marking like all tigers, long ebony black hair held in a ponytail that ended below her shoulder blades, small pointed ears, short snout, orange eyes and a toned but attractive. The Crane was eight feet tall with black and white feathers, hazel brown eyes, short messy brown hair, long golden beak, and had a moderately toned body. The langur was six feet tall with short golden fur, completely bald, long flat face, short rounded ears, jade green eyes and a slightly muscular body. The viper was five feet tall with jade green scales, long green hair held in a ponytail the end below her shoulder blades, aqua blue eyes, no ears and a toned but slender and attractive body. The mouse was the smallest out of all the warriors being only three feet tall with short golden brown fur, short black hair, small pointed snout, Large (but smaller than the Grand Warriors) ears and a moderately toned body.

"_It was then that the nine heroes led other worthy and honorable warriors into the final conflict. Though the battle was long and hard with many losses, the heroes arose victorious. The joy and celebration, however, was short lived as the Shadow Warrior suddenly fell to the ground. It had appeared that the war had taken its toll on him and was moments away from death. While cradled in his wives arms and surround by his many companions he smiled and spoke with much happiness: "Do not grieve for me, for I shall pass on to a better life. Do not weep, for one day, in another life we will all be together again. I have no knowledge when, where or how, but I am certain we will be reunited when we are needed once again. Till… we … meet … ag … ain". With the last of his strength he saluted everyone and with one last reassuring smile as his whole body went limp and his eyes closed, for the final time, never to open again. People from all over China and other countries both martial artist and non martial artist mourned for the fallen warrior and paid their final respects to his grave. But his eight companions along with the other warriors never gave up hope as they believed what the deceased warrior said was true that they would be reunited in another life when they where needed again. To this very day the "Great War of China" as it is call, as well as the soldiers that had fought in it, had become stories of legend and suspense for people of all ages to enjoy. The words of the Shadow Warrior became the most famous part of the stories and are highly regarded by many Chinese martial artists. And many this day believe that one day the nine warriors will return. It is not known where, when or how, but they know when the time is right. As now begins a new legend."_

* * *

><p>Whew that was hard. Not sure how good this will turn out, but I'm confident that it will be good enough. Reviews please and no flames<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own KFP, Alpha and Omega, the 1980's Karate Kid, the antithesis style of the Cobra Kai or other characters people might recognize, only the OCs. Some are made up. Enough said. Also the characters and the areas have a Sly Cooper (mostly 2&3) graphic appearance.

* * *

><p>The Legend of Team Tao<p>

Chapter 1: Ian

Starring:

Johnny Yong Bosch as Ian Kazama/Narrator

Molly Keck as Young Ian and Kelly Cotton/Young Kelly

Cam Clarke as Isaku Kazama

Jason Dohring as Jonathan Cotton

Stephanie Young as Martha Cotton

Scott Menville as Justin Cotton

R. Bruce Elliot as Beng Ong Wai

Josh Grelle as Peter Ping

Nolan North as Shane Soong

Steven Blum as Tyler Leung

Kari Wahlgren as Tara Tong

Yuri Lowenthal as Cameron Wong

Derek Stephen Prince as Morton Hung

Tara Strong as Valerie Sheng

Michael Lindsay as Manny Peng

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godspeed your love to me.<strong>_

_**- Unchained Melody, the Righteous Brothers.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>It snowed that night. The night everything changed. The night my own life changed. The night I, myself changed. Every time I think about it, the pain grows like unwanted weeds that most people would rather pull out of their garden or lawn. Unfortunately, the pain I feel is deeper than any physical, if any ever there was, than anyone could feel in their entire lives. I doubt it though. It all started twelve years ago, when I was only seven years old. I was spending Winter Break with friends of my parents, Jonathan and Martha (<strong>AN: Sound familiar to anyone?<strong>) Cotton and their daughter Kelly, who was four year old at the time, in a cabin in Reno, Nevada. I was waiting for my parents to pick me up. And it would haunt me to this very day."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**Reno, Nevada **_

_**Monday February 18th, 2002 **_

_**5:45 P.M.**_

_The scene shows a small hillside on a snowing winter night. On the small hill stood a small log cabin with a fire in the fireplace, evident by the dim light coming from a glass and smoke coming from a brick chimney. Outside of the said cabin stood four figures down the hill, two adults and two children. Both of the adults and one of the children appeared to be rough collies as the other child seemed to be a kishu inu dog. One of the adult collies was a male about 6 feet tall with pointed ears, golden brown and midnight black fur around his face and along his pointed muzzle with a little white on his lower jaw to his neck, short brown hair, hazel brown eyes, bushy tail and a slight muscular build. His clothing consisted of a black long-sleeved thermal shirt underneath a thick white long-sleeved winter coat, black gloves, black jeans and black snow boots that went above his ankles._

_The other collie appeared to have the same fur coloring in the same pattern, pointed ears, bushy tail and muzzle as the other, but appeared to be more feminine as she had an hourglass figure, brighter colored eyes and darker longer hair that reached the middle of her back. Her clothing consisted of a blank white women's beanie that covered most of the top of her head, a white long-sleeved turtleneck sweater underneath a brown button-up overcoat, grey snow pants, black gloves black snow boots that reached below her knees. _

_The third collie was, like the last, a female but noticeably but only seemed to be only a pup no older than four with the same fur coloring, pointed ears and muzzle like both the older collies. She long brown hair like the older female collie with light brown eyes. She was wearing winter gear like the other three, which consisted of a small winter cap, a white long-sleeved winter shirt with baby blue overalls underneath a green winter parka and mini black snow boots._

_The kishu inu was also a pup, but unlike the young collie girl, he was a boy about seven years old with snow white fur and short hair (**AN**: **but not enough to camouflage himself**) without a trace of black anywhere to be seen, pointed ears and muzzle, German Shepherd-like tail and piercing navy blue eyes. He as well as the other canines he was wearing winter clothes which consisted of a grey long-sleeved thermal shirt underneath a small black winter overcoat, black jeans, black gloves and black snow boots._

_Al four canines stood along a drive way as if they were waiting for something. They didn't have to wait too long as a dark navy blue Honda Accord came into view as it approached the small hillside. Seeing the car approach, the young inu pup's mouth broke into a grin as he waved to both the driver and passenger, which in turn, was waved back from both occupancy of the blue Honda with smiles of their own as the three collies waved as well. In the car we see two adult kishu inus, both having the same fur and eye coloring as the young inu pup suggesting they're his parents. The kishu on passenger side was a female, most likely the pup's mother, as shown by her own curvaceous figure and longer hair that reached between her shoulders, wearing a black and white turtleneck sweater, light blue jeans, black gloves and black snow boots._

_The driver, who was also a kishu, was a male with a muscular build and well toned chest with short white hair and fur with dark piercing navy blue eyes making him appear as an older version of the inu pup. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt under a black leather hoodie jacket with fake fur around the hood, black gloves, dark navy blue jeans, black visors and black boots making him appear as a motorcycle rider even though it was snowing and he was driving a car._

_As the car drove closer to the small hillside, something went wrong. Unbeknownst to any one of the canines the brake fluid from the car was leaking, at the same time a small coat of black ice was secretly closing in on the incoming tires. Suddenly, the Honda started to twist and jerk as the driver tried in vain to maintain control of the now runaway vehicle. _

_The male collies then noticed the car acting strange and knew right away that something was amiss. He looked at his wife and motioned for her to keep their daughter and the inu pup safe as they all watched the approaching car twist and turn out of control. Then, to their shock and horror skidded and flew right past the four spectating canines and continued to spin on its sides until it hit the side of the hill. The young inu pup then broke out of the protective arms of both adult collies and ran toward the crashed and severely damage Honda that laid upside down leaving both passenger and driver badly hurt as they were covered with bruises and bleeding cuts. Despite hearing his name being called by all three collies, the young kishu only stop a safe distant from the crashed Honda._

"_MAMA! PAPA!" He shouted with an outstretched arm. His father, with what little strength he had, looked through his cracked visor to see his son just a good distance from the Honda, then tried to reach out to him with his own arm._

"_IAN!" His father shouted back before the car exploded and burst into flames as the young kishu looked in horror as he witnesses both his parents blow up. The flames from the explosion reflected from his wide eyes as everything went black._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Flashback<strong>_

"MAMA! PAPA!"

The scene changes to a dark room with its occupant waking up in cold sweat from a horrible dream. He sat up straight and looked around the dimly lit room with widened eyes and blinked slowly until he realized where he was and calmed a bit. He then slid to the side of the bed putting both feet on the floor, sat hunched over, placing both his elbows on his knees and placed his face into his palms as he took a few deep breaths. He looked over to his digital clock on a small nightstand next to his bed and sighed as the clock read 1:04 AM. He sighed again as looked down to the floor.

"That dream again." He said quietly as both of his hands clenched. "Why won't it stop?"

He then heard a knock and some one's voice. "Ian are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Yeah mom, come in." The now older Ian responded.

The door to his room opened and the person who came in and turned on the light was none other than the adult female collie now wearing a green night robe and black slippers. She looked at the now 17 year old kishu, who was wearing a beige pajama shirt with long grey sleeves and black and grey plaid pajama pants with worry in her eyes as she sat beside him on his bed. She placed a hand on his forehead to make sure he wasn't coming down with a fever, but was met with a little moisture of sweat from when he woke up.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're sweating a lot, maybe you should stay home today."

"No mom, I'm fine, really." Ian said as he sighed and looked up into her eyes. "I just had that dream again."

The apparently new mother of the inu nodded as she too felt what he was feeling. Slowly but gently she put both of her slender arms and pulled her adopted son into a comforting hug, allowing his head to lean against her shoulder. Surprised at first, but allowed his adoptive mother to lull him as he put both of his arms around her waist, returning the gentle hug. He sighed a third time as the adult female collie placed her muzzle on top of his head while trying to sooth his tense nerves, with successful results.

Looking around the room with the light on reveals that it's a vaguely large bedroom with posters of some bands and Bruce Lee covering the wall next to the large bed where both canines sat and embraced. A single window with an ample view of a sleeping suburban community with only yellow lights from street lamps is seen behind the nightstand as Martha looks out the large window. A large closet is located to the right corner of the room as a desk with a Dell PC and hard drive on top and a large dresser with a 35 inch Dynex with built-in Bluray DVD player, PS3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii on top of it. Next to the dresser was a rack stacked with DVDs, most of which are martial arts films, and various video games to either of the consuls that lay atop the dresser.

"Oh Ian I know how you feel." Martha whispered as she caressed the back of his head as he began to calm more. "Me, Jonathan and Kelly where there too. It's been hard on all of us."

"It still hurts. I miss them so much it's just too painful."

"I know, I know we miss them too. Sometimes I wish that night was nothing but a bad dream. That both Jonathan and I would see Isaku and Inako at the front door and say nothing happened, but then I keep reminding myself that I should know better than to dwell on the past."

She then placed both hand on the sides of Ian's head as they both made eye contact. Her bright hazel brown eyes looked into his piercing navy blue ones that were slightly misty due to being on the verge of tears with a single tear running down his snow white cheek. Martha noticed this and brushed a finger to wipe away the lone tear.

"I guess it's hard to let go" He said quietly but not inaudible to his adoptive mother. "I just need more time is all, than maybe it won't bother me as much as it does now. Maybe."

Martha nodded and hugged the young inu teen into another tighter embrace and sighed heavily.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home from school?" Asked Martha looking once again into Ian's eyes. "Because I can call you in sick if you're not feeling up for it."

The kishu teen shook his head and looked at his adoptive mother with a fake but reassuring smile and said. "No mom I'll be alright. Besides I may have adequate grades now, but I really not chance on staying in the same grade for the rest of my life."

Martha chuckled a bit on the last comment and nodded. She then stood up to let the young teen get under his bedspread, tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. She then turned and walked back to the door to leave. Before she exited her adopted son's room she turned and looked at him again one last time before returning to be herself.

"If you want or need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Said Martha as she opened the door. "And remember you have Jonathan, Kelly, Justin and I as well as the rest of our family to take care of you. You're not alone in this world. You have a family with all of us. We love you Ian we really do and always will."

Ian nodded and said. "I know, I love all of you too and I'm grateful that all of you care for me. Good night mom."

"Good night Ian." Martha smiled as she turned off the light and closed the door on her way out.

As soon as Ian made sure Martha was gone he turned on a lamp on his nightstand and took out a photo out of one of the drawers. He looked at the small photo of when he was five years old with both of his parents at the beach smiling at the camera. His father was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks with a black I Love San Francisco shirt while his mother was wearing a black and white bikini top with low cut (**AN: But not revealing**) jean shorts and a small grey hoodie. His younger self in the photo was shirtless and only wearing a small pair of black and white swimming trunks. He smiled a bit at the photo with fond memories of the very same day at the beach. He then frowned sadly as another tear made its way down his cheek which he wiped away.

"Good night Mom." He said quietly. "Good night Dad"

He then placed the photo back into the drawer, turned of the lamp, set the timer on his clock to six thirty and laid down on his pillow as he slowly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's feel more painful every time I think about it. I keep on hoping that it would go away, but it doesn't. It just keeps getting worse, no matter what I do. But where are my manners? I never introduced myself. My name is Ian Kazama, I was born on January 2nd 1995 in Encino, California, and if you haven't already guessed I'm an orphan. After the night I witnessed the death of my parents, Isaku and Inako Kazama, I've been in a slight state of depression. After the death of both my parents and without any knowledge of any other relatives, I was taken up by both Jonathan and Martha Cotton. Both have been so kind to me that as soon as I turned eight years old, I started to call them mom and dad, which neither protested nor denied. The rest of the Cotton family also accepted me as part of their own family and never grew tired of having me around. I'm not an emo or anti-social or anything, I just don't do well in crowds and I spend most of my time isolated from others my age. Well alright I admit it this is how I used to act with my only friends being Kelly and Justin, the youngest and my little brother. I'm also into martial arts, Chinese martial arts that it and I know why would a Japanese boy want to learn <strong>Chinese <strong>martial arts when he can learn Japanese martial arts like Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Aikido or Ninjutsu? Well let me tell you straight up, I'm not Japanese I'm Okinawan (like the place Karate was invented, but I don't study Karate), well half Okinawan from my dads side and half-Chinese from my mothers, but both are skilled in Gouquan, which translates as Dog style Kung Fu in Mandarin, called Dishunquan in Cantonese and is heavily trained in Fujian, next to the Fujian White Crane style of Kung Fu of course. I know most, if not all of you never even heard of Gouquan. I don't blame you, I mean a lot of forms of martial arts are mostly unheard of by many, but I'm here to tell you that Gouquan is a real martial art and can be very in a fight. Well before we get on with the story, I'm going to give you all the heads up. Back in late November 2008 Encino became famous for any type of martial whether it be Karate, Tai Chi, Taekwondo, kickboxing, you name it's right here. But enough about that I'm sure you all just wan to hear the story already. Well it started back Thursday March 29th, 2012 when a new history teacher arrived at Encino Arts Academy, a school for ages preschool to collage. And he changed the lives of nine teens, including myself."_

* * *

><p><strong>Encino Arts Academy Encino, California<strong>

**Thursday March 29th, 2012 **

**7:20 A.M.**

Early the next morning Ian walked through the long empty halls of Encino Arts. Ian was now wearing a white Ecko Unlimited shirt with the letters capitalized over a two headed bronze eagle with the Ecko Unlimited Rhino in the dead center of the eagle, MMA under the rhino and the words 'Live Strong Fight Free' at the bottom underneath a black and white short-sleeved plaid shirt, dark blue Levi jeans that were held by a long black leather belt with a silver belt buckle, black high top Vans. He stood about 6 foot in height with a moderately toned build and was carrying a black backpack over his left shoulder. Class wouldn't start till 7:45 so he still had twenty five minuets to kill. As he walked casually down the marvelous marble floor he couldn't help but grunt as he passed the trophy case. He stopped a moment to look at all the trophies most of the athletic clubs had all won. There was first place for football, soccer, baseball, basketball, volleyball, tennis, hockey, gymnastics and yes cheerleading. More surprisingly, the school even had trophies for the martial arts teams, Karate, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Tang Soo Do, Hapkido, Jiu-jitsu, Brazilian Jiu-jitsu, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Pencak Silat, Kali sticks, Boxing, Wrestling, Savate, Vovinam, Capoeira, MMA, Krav Maga, Jeet Kune Do, Kalaripayattu and even Sambo (Russian combat).

Ian sighed a bit as he didn't nor has he or anyone else for the matter, never seen a trophy or team that was related to Chinese martial arts. Sure some where taught in town and in school, but none ever competed as far as anyone knew. In fact, if he cared one bit of teaches any of the teams he would have been shocked, that is if he ever came close to a brighter personality.

"Nice trophies, if I do say so myself." A deep voice said behind Ian.

The young kishu jumped a bit and whirled around to see a middle aged wolf standing a few feet behind him. He was about eight foot tall with a muscular build and long shoulder length dark grey hair and short fur with a little white covering his face, clear aqua eyes, wearing a brown suit with a white long-sleeve button-up shirt underneath with a black tie, brown slacks and black work shoes. This was Winston Blair the Headmaster of Encino Arts Academy, who was of Cherokee descent. He was a kind man who treated every student fairly, but at the same time he can be firm to trouble making students and absolutely did not what-so-ever tolerate bullies or any type of bullying anywhere on campus.

The middle-aged wolf smiled slightly at the young student he surprised. "A little jumpy this morning, aren't we Mr. Kazama?" He asked with an amused chuckle.

"M-Mr. Blair… sir, uh principal no headmaster... um… eh?" Ian sputtered as he tried to find his voice, much to the amusement of the older canine who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Ian." Winston said. "I'm sorry I snuck up on you like that. It's just you looked like you had a lot on you're mind and it seemed to bother you."

Ian looked into Winston's eye and could see the concern in his eyes. He looked away for a moment and said. "I just had trouble sleeping last night, sir. You shouldn't worry about it, I'm fine." He then looked up at his headmaster with a small fake smile.

Winston nodded to this as he could hear the hurt in Ian's voice, which Ian himself thought was hidden, that he even thought that he would feel sad if he listened to him a little more. Though he knew the happy look on the youth's face was as real as Arnold Schwarzenagger becoming President of the United States, he knew better than to pry into the personal lives of others, even if it were his own daughters and nephew that were also students at Encino Arts. Though unknown to Ian, Winston actually knew more about him than Ian realized.

"I shouldn't." He nodded as he replied. "But hey that's part of my job as headmaster, to help any student in need."

"Like the guidance counselor ?"

"Heh heh, yeah kinda like Mrs. Kessler." Winston chuckled and smiled at Ian with his aqua gaze then turned serious. "Ian, believe it or not, I know how you feel right now."

"You're hungry, sir?" Ian asked jokingly.

That last part was a success in having Winston laughing hard. He calmed a bit and wiped away a tear that moved down his cheek. He knew he walked into that one.

"No I had break fast before I came, but thank for the laugh. I really needed it."

"Just trying to ease up some tension sir." Ian shrugged. "I like to help out some times."

"So I see." Winston said as he finally calmed himself down by taking a deep breath then cleared his throat. "But you know what I mean."

"Sir?"

"What I meant to say was I know how you feel. You feel like you don't fit in well, that you don't know your place in the world or anywhere else. That you feel lost and alone. Believe me you boy I've felt it lots of ways I can't even count."

Ian then looked down to the floor with his ands in his pockets. His own headmaster had read him like a book for since the deaths of his parents, Ian felt like a lost child that was separated from his family and all. He then felt two strong hands on both his shoulders as his gaze returned to Winston and was met by the most reassuring look he ever saw from the headmaster.

"Look Ian I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But I want you to promise me something."

"Promise what exactly?" Asked a very confused Ian.

"That you will come out of that shell of yours and find something that will help wash away whatever's bugging you. I see you all the time alone, even when you think no one knows where you are when you vanish during lunch or when you do work by yourself. I know potential in people, even when they don't see. Just look at my daughters they're popular for having their father as the headmaster, but that doesn't mean I'll ever show them special treatment or spoil them because of how much I get paid and they respect that, especially Kate. Look what I'm trying to say is I see a lot of potential in you and I want you to do the best you can in finding your calling in life and never have to worry of being hurt or afraid."

Ian looked at Winston in surprise. Never before had he seen him act so fatherly towards anyone, with the exception of his own daughters. There was also a feeling about him that made it feel like you're speaking to Danny Glover. Ian broke eye contact for a few seconds the looked back into Winston's clear gaze and nodded.

"I promise." Ian said with seriousness in his voice. "But I need you to promise me something in return."

"And that would be?"

"To give me some time to think about it." Ian replied with a look of sadness. "I appreciate the motivation and I hope you understand I just need to thinks things out first then I'll try to find my purpose."

The middle-age wolf looked at the young kishu then nodded with a smile on his face.

"I understand." He said as he truly did understand him.

"Besides." Said Ian. "If any student found out about my adoptive parents, they would riot through the halls everyday now, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah I suppose they would." Chuckled Winston then chuckled louder as he heard Ian's stomach growl in hunger, much to the small embarrassment of the young inu. "Well it seems you really are hungry."

"Yes sir, I am." Nodded Ian as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Well go on." Said Winston as he smiled and checked his watch. "Homeroom starts at 7:45 so you have twenty minuets to kill. So if I were you I'd get myself the most important meal of the day right now. Now be off with you." Ian nodded and started to make his way to the cafeteria as Winston to his office when he stopped. "Oh and Ian?" He called out grabbing the young kishu's attention as he turned around. "Remember at Encino Arts Academy, you'll always find your place no matter who you are, and stay out of trouble. Also, as of today you'll be having a new History teacher and I trust you'll make him feel welcome?"

"Oh yeah. That's right." Ian once again nodded then said "I'm not much of a talker, but I'll see what I can do." He then turned around and started walking towards the cafeteria. Winston smiled as Ian walked away the looked at the trophy for first place won by the Silat team which was lead by his daughter, who was well disciplined in Pencak Silat by Winston himself, Katherine Blair, known as Kate by her friends and family. His younger daughter Lily was part of the Silat team as well though she wasn't as skilled as her sister she was still a natural and could take care of any thug that would be stupid enough to attack her. His nephew and brother's son Garth Blair was co-captain of the Silat team and looked like a powerhouse and had an incredible build as every where he went girls would faun over him in an instant. He also knew that Humphrey Higgins, son of one of his friends and good friends with Kate, was also part of the Silat team with his friends: Samuel 'Salty' Sallis, Salty's younger brother Stanley 'Shakey' Sallis, and Manfred 'Mooch' Manchester. He smiled with pride at the photo in the trophy case but then frowned sadly and looked down to the floor.

"Isaku, if only you could see your boy now." Winston sighed as he walked to his office and prepared for the upcoming day and introduce the new teacher that recently was transferred to the large school.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino Arts Academy<strong>

**Period 1, Homeroom, History**

**7:45 A.M. **

The halls where full of many students moving all round as the first bell rang, some chatted with friends while others took stuff from their lockers and hurried off to their period one class so that they wouldn't be late. Though Encino Arts Academy allowed a lot of ages to attend, it was divided into four parts. The first part was for preschool and kindergarten aged kids, the second part was for those who attended the elementary school part, the third part went from middle school to high school, which is where our unsuspecting heroes reside, and finally was the college level are where 19 years and over attended. Ian sat quietly at his desk in the left corner of the classroom as other students entered the room and sat wherever was empty.

He recognized eight of them, not just the fact that they had Chinese in ancestry like him, but also the strange reason that they were familiar to him as if they were old friends, but was convinced that they were all, with the exception of two of them being friends, complete strangers to one another. The first person was a young and overweight 17 year old panda boy named Peter Ping, who was known to be very clumsy and often acted like an 8 year old fanboy. Peter stood about a good 6ft. 5inch, had typical black and white fur with white covering most of his head and torso, black spots around both his emerald green eyes, his round ears were also black as well as his arms, shoulders and legs. He was wearing a stretchy white shirt that had a black collar and black short sleeves that were only a few inches away from his elbows, wide light blue jean shorts that ended just below his knee caps, black low top Converse with short white socks and was carrying a white back pack as he tripped and fell to the floor. Some of the other students snickered at this as he stood back up and took his seat in the middle row.

Two others everyone recognized stepped in. The first was a 18 year old red panda about 5foot 10inch being just two inches shorter than Ian and a slight muscular build with red and white fur in the same pattern as Peter only having bigger ear, crystal blue eyes, nice clean shaven chin and short wavy red hair. He was wearing a red Ecko Unlimited shirt with the rhino logo enlarged on the left side, black leather jacket, black jeans with a black leather belt that held the waist in place and torn at the knees, black fingerless gloves and white Ecko shoes with red laced as he walk slowly towards the middle row carrying a black backpack with a seemingly emotionless look on his face. This person was Shane Soong one of the most rebellious, but well behaved bad boys of the school and despite his height, he had the strength to put someone in the hospital with only one punch, but Ian knew those were just rumors while at the same time he mostly avoided him just like everyone else.

The person that was walking beside him was a seven foot tall snow leopard who appeared to be 18 years old. He had golden amber eyes, short black hair, small goatee and mustache, white and dark blue fur with black spots, black oval shaped ears and a very muscular build that'd make him a Chinese Hercules. He was wearing a plain white short sleeved t-shirt that showed much of his strong arms and body, faded light blue jeans that was held by a brown leather belt with an L belt buckle and was torn on the left knee and black and white Vans. This person was Tyler Leung the younger brother of Tyson Leung, who was feared by some for good reason, and Shane's best friend. He sat at a desk in the middle row next to Shane as he placed his green backpack on top of his desk. Tyler was someone you would never want as an enemy, not only the fact that he's a bad boy like his friend, huge and look like he could crush you with just his pinkies, but also had a very unique way of hurting someone without hitting them directly, but again those are just rumors made up just to make students wet their pants.

Five more students that Ian recognized entered the classroom and individually made their way to a different seat. Ian instantly new who the five were by name, there was a young female tiger named Tara Tong, a crane named Cameron Wong, a golden langur named Morton Hung, a female tree viper named Valerie Sheng and a mouse named Manny Peng. Tara was 18 years old, about 6foot 10inch with orange and white fur and black stripes that also went along her long and slender tail, a strong but slender body, dark orange eyes, three golden earrings on her left and a single one on her right, long bluish black curly hair that reached between her shoulder blades that was tied in a ponytail and had two 4inch long bangs that almost covered both of her eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt with no sleeves, a black choker, black leather jeans, bronze band on her right wrist and combat boots. Tara was someone who had a temperamental problem and always got angry at the smallest thing, like someone accidentally bumping into her, she even got in trouble for assaulting a teacher that was trying to break up a fight she was having with another student. Though she was considered hot by most of the guys in school, students avoided her gaze wherever she went and stayed out of her way even as she sat down in the semi-front row while placing her red backpack on her desk.

Cameron was 17 years old, his height being around 6foot 8inch with white feathers covering his upper body and black feathers that covered his head, neck and fingers that had grey between, moderately toned build, long bronze beak, yellow eyes and short messy brown hair. He was wearing a grey short sleeved button up shirt, khaki jeans that were held by a black and white stripped belt, black rimmed glasses with square lenses, a digital watch on his left wrist, white low top converse and was carrying a black book bag. Cameron was an awkward young bird that reminded Ian of Robbie from Victorious, only more down to Earth and without a creepy puppet who thinks he's real like Pinocchio. Despite being a tiny bit athletic Cameron was labeled as a nerd since he always received A in science classes and was made fun of by other students, mostly the Varsity Football team, so he kept his distance from others, especially Tara.

Morton was 17 years old, is height was about 6foot 5inch with golden fur that covered most of his body and along his tail, short light brown hair, turquoise blue eyes and slight muscular build. He was wearing a beige long-sleeved shirt, black Dickeys jeans that wear held by a black JC Penny's belt, white high top Vans and carrying a white backpack. Morton was a grade a trouble maker; day in and day out he would do the most awful of pranks to other student which ended him up in the headmaster's office every time. Ian was never a victim of any of the troublemakers pranks himself, due to the fact he actually used his head to think ahead of Morton, and was glad the guy never got off easy. Morton would be given as much detention as Tara for these stupid practical jokes which a lot of his victims would wish he would be pounded by her.

Valerie was the youngest being about 16 years old; her height was 5foot 7inch only five inches shorter than Ian, with emerald green scales all over her, long shoulder length raven black hair in a ponytail with blossom hair clips on both sides of her head, jade green eyes and slender but well toned body even for a snake. She was wearing a black and white blouse with front packets, black hoodie jacket, navy blue skinny jeans, a gold diamond encrusted bracelet on her left wrist, simple black slipper shoes and was carrying a blue backpack. Valerie was a timid girl and always spoke softly and hardly ever shouted. Ian could symphonize on how shy she was by the way she would seem to shrink away from people, even some of the teachers could barely hear her when she spoke so she was rarely called upon to explain a problem, answer a question or simply read a passage, she was just so shy.

Manny was 17 and, though the being the shortest with his height being about 5foot, he had a slight muscular build for a person his size, light brown fur covering all of his body excluding his long rodent-like tail, dark chocolate brown eyes and short coffee brown hair. He was wearing a green polo shirt with a white collar and had three buttons with the top one unbuttoned, dark blue skinny jeans, black and white Vans and was carrying a red backpack. Manny was more or less of an eager mcmouser (so to speak), jumping at any problem without thinking it through. He was a really impatient rebel, but none the less he obeyed any command given to him and would listen or face the wrath of headmaster Blair, and speaking of which.

As soon as all the students were present and accounted for, including Xiro Rodriguez the captain of the Capoeira team, Maxwell Manx the co-captain of the MMA team, Zaria Smith and Scylla Lowsky of the Krav Maga team, Jessica Millard and Harvey Louis from the Kickboxing team, Trevor 'Trap' Stilton of the Karate team, Devon 'Hutch' Hutchinson from the Muay Thai team, Henry 'Hutch' (**AN: Confusing isn't it**?) Bigrain and Calvin 'Can-Do' Dawson of the Pencak Silat team and Clarence Vernon of the Judo team present, headmaster Blair came into the classroom stood in front of the classroom and cleared his throat as he gained the attention of the entire class.

"Good morning everyone." Winston said as he looked around the classroom. "Staring today you will all be having a new History teacher and I trust that everyone here will make him feel welcomed to this school." He then gestured to the entrance and motioned for someone waiting outside to enter. "I'd like to introduce everyone to Mr. Ong-Wai Beng."

The said person who came into the classroom was a seemingly middle aged tortoise, who stood about 6foot 5inch in height with a bald head, brownish green scales, forest green eyes, light green, yellow and black shell and wore small white rimmed circular framed glasses. He was wearing a brown button-up shirt, dark blue blazer, dark blue slacks to match his blazer and black work shoes.

He then walked till he was right in front of the class, looked around, then smiled and said. "Good morning class." He said in a kind tone that reminded Ian of his adopted grandfather Nolan Cotton. "As headmaster Blair has just stated I am Ong-Wai Beng, or if this were China Beng Ong-Wai, and as of today I will be your new History teacher." He then turned around and wrote his name on the board. As soon as he was finished and turned around Ian could have sworn he was seeing things because as soon as Mr. Beng slowly turned from the board, he was now wearing one would see in a Kung Fu movie: light orange and white silk robes with long sleeves, loose pants and prayer beads around his neck and his right hand.

Ian shook his head and looked at the middle-aged tortoise back in his usual attire. He looked around hoping no one, especially headmaster or the new teacher saw how tense he became. Luckily for him no one said a thing; until Winston noticed something and luckily it wasn't Ian, but Mr. Beng that he was looking at with concern as the tortoise looked like he saw a ghost.

"Are you alright Mr. Beng?" Winston asked the now tensed looking teacher. "Should I get the nurse?"

"No, I'm sorry I thought I saw something, but it was just a fly." Mr. Beng shook off whatever bothered him and regained his composure and smiled. "I will be fine headmaster, I'm sure I can take things over from here."

Winston was skeptic at first, but shrugged and smiled back at the tortoise.

"Well alright." Said Winston as he made his way toward his towards the door, but turned around before leaving and said. "If you need to talk to me the teacher's lounge is just right outside the cafeteria, or if you need to see me after school I'll be in my office from 3:15 to 4:00."

Winston then turned and walked out of the classroom as Mr. Beng picked up a clipboard and looked over some names the faced the class.

"When I call you name please say 'here', or raise your hand or both whichever comes first." Mr. Beng smiled as he took roll. "Bigrain."

"Here."

"Dawson."

"Here."

"Hutchinson."

"Here."

"Hung."

"Here."

"Kazama."

"Here." Ian answered as he watched Mr. Beng call on the other students. Was what he saw real, or did the lack of sleep starting to have its toll on him? Ian couldn't tell so he shrugged it off as Mr. Beng finished taking roll.

"Alright, with that out of the way please take out your text books and turn to page 205." Instructed Mr. Beng as everyone reached into their bags and pulled out what their new History teacher asked and began working.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino Arts Academy<strong>

**Lunch Break**

**11:40 A.M.**

The cafeteria was a hustle and bustle as students ordered their lunches if they didn't bring their own and sat down with friends at certain tables or went to near by fast food places to feast on. Ian looked around for a certain someone as he walked around avoiding other students as he usually did. The cafeteria food in Encino Arts was far from disgusting or processed as they could as the lunch staff and cooking club made the food themselves and even offered salads and fresh fruit that was hand plucked by the gardening club. As Ian made his was through the crowd of student he spotted the person he was looking for sitting alone at a near by table. He then smiled, made his way towards the said person who happened to be a girl and placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. As we see the young female student as she turns to look at Ian, we see she is a now teenage Kelly Cotton who was wearing a white ACDC shirt, black wrist band, black Levi jeans, blue Vans and was carrying a brown backpack over her right shoulder and on the table where she sat was a lunch trey that held a plate of salad with ranch garlic croutons and ranch dressing on the left side, Mandarin oranges in the right hand corner, a bottle of Coke Zero next to the oranges and a plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza in the middle.

Kelly looked to see whose hand was on her shoulder and was met by a pare of familiar piercing navy blue eyes. Both adopted siblings smiled and hugged each other as Ian set his trey next to Kelly's. Ian's lunch on his trey consisted of the same type of salad Kelly had only with pesto ranch, a small bowl of grapes, a bottle of Dr. Pepper (**AN: My favorite drink as well as his**.) and a double bacon cheeseburger with BBQ sauce (**AN:** **Sounds good huh**?) .

"Hey Kelly." Ian greeted his younger adoptive sister. "Can you tell mom and dad I'm going to be home a little late tonight?"

"Why?" Kelly confusingly asked her adopted older brother.

"Well you see I still need practice the form I was working on." Ian replied. "And since I'm only going to stop by the house to change, I'm going to the park to work on what I know it's going to be a while, so I won't be home till 5:00."

Kelly looked at Ian with concern in her eyes. She understood why he would isolate himself from other people for she present was the night both his parents died, she could still see the explosion and hear her father shout out the names both already dead kishus. Neither for as long as she stands and breathes, will she ever forget that traumatic night nor will she ever forget how long everyone cried, and still do this very day. And on that very night she made a vow that she would take to the grave with her. She vowed to love everyone in her family and protect them in any way she can so that shell never lose another loved one, even if it would cost her own life in the process.

"Okay, but you have to be back by 5:00 exactly or there's nothing I can do." Kelly said as smiled at Ian once more to which he nodded but then looked past her and his smile turned into a hateful scowl. "What's wrong?"

"One guess, turn around."

Kelly did as she was told as she, as well as most of the students, looked towards the entrance of the cafeteria to see five young male students, three in red jackets with two black zipper pockets on each side and a single upper pocket on the right side of the chest and a patch with a black cobra and yellow words saying 'Cobra Kai' and the other two with the same style but blue all five wearing blue jeans and White Vans, making their way to an empty table in the middle of the lunchroom. Many students cleared way to let these five walked by as if they were afraid and they should be, for these five boys were not only students at Encino Arts but at a 'Karate' Dojo called the Cobra Kai and these guys were the top students: Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown, Tommy Garrison, Dutch McQueen and Jimmy O'Dell.

Johnny was an 18 year old golden retriever, about 7feet in height, short wavy blond hair, short golden fur (obviously) and had lime green eyes. Johnny wasn't the sort of person to mess with since he was the prized pupil of the sensei of the dojo a gorilla named John Kreese who would mercilessly work his students to do anything he command, even if it meant cheating.

Tommy was a 7foot tall, 17 year old lion with short wavy brown hair, short darker brown fur and brown eyes. Tommy was one of Johnny's best friends and fellow Cobra Kai who was no better than the golden retriever, and to top that off he was a loud mouthed sociopath who yells a lot, Ian himself just thought he never new how to shut up and figured a good punch in the throat might solve his loud mouth problem.

Jimmy was a 17 year old falcon about 6foot 4inch, like the other two he had wavy hair only it was caramel brown, dark brown feathers, short bronze beak and chocolate brown eyes. Jimmy was a very quiet guy, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to beat up someone for no reason at all and was best friends with Johnny.

Dutch was an 18 year old Hippo who stood about 6foot 10inch, had short blond hair, grey leather skin and had grassy green eye. Now if there was someone who was ever the world's biggest ass, Dutch would be the winner 1st prize. He was also best friends with Johnny that also made him a Cobra Kai as well as a lying, cheating, and overall complete thug as he liked teasing people in his own cruel way.

Bobby was a young Russell terrier who was 17 years old, stood about 6foot, had white fur with brown (two spots covering both eyes and ears), dark brown wavy hair, and light Hazel eyes. Bobby, also known as Butterman, were the least violent and more caring than any of the Cobra Kais despite being a best friend of Johnny's. Though he was considerably nicer than the other Cobra Kais, Ian had witnessed him tripping Cameron Wong, causing him to lose a tryout on the Soccer team and even had the gall to laugh about it.

The Cobra Kai dojo and its sensei had quit the reputation, though rich kids like Johnny and his friends attended the dojo for Karate lessons, it received many complaints from other martial arts schools, even the martial arts clubs at the school! There have been countless reports of the Cobra Kai students harassing other martial arts students, beating on random people, even vandalizing property and breaking and entering, thinking that they own Encino. Many complaints were directed to 'Sensei' John Kreese, who either would just shrug it off like it was no big problem, claim it was his boys just doing what they were doing, or that no one had any video proof which no one could argue since that was the only true statement he ever made. The Cobra Kai dojo had a creed "Strike first. Strike hard. No mercy." Which was a hazard for every martial arts related place or thing in Encino.

Ian even heard John Kreese ask his students if fear, pain, or defeat existed in his dojo where the students would reply, "NO SENSEI!" Ian even heard him recite something like this, "We do not train to be merciful here. Mercy is for the weak. Here, in the streets, in competition: A man confronts you, he is the enemy. An enemy deserves no mercy." This was what Ian couldn't stand in the least. This guy teaches kids like Lawrence and his friends to fight dirty and he dares to call it martial arts! How dare him! Ian couldn't stand people like Kreese and thought of going to his adoptive father and have him close the dojo for good, but decided against it as countless things could go wrong, not to mention he didn't want to drag any of his new family into problems if he had any and the CK punks wouldn't stop bugging him if he did so, even as frustrated as he was, he did nothing but sneer at the five Kais as they sat down at their table.

He also noticed other people sneering at the Kais as the sat down at their table, all of them the school's martial arts teams, but the most glares cam from the Encino Arts Karate Team lead by Benjamin "Ben" Stilton, who was a 1st degree black belt. The Karate Team, unlike the Cobra Kai, fallowed the Budo creed and only fought in self defenses, and occasionally CK students, and had more members joining each week much to the chagrin of Sensei Kreese. The Karate team's style, unlike any other place, was a mixture of all four original Okinawan styles and Kempo into a force to be reckoned with, though like the other martial arts teams he didn't know who instructed the team.

Ian them spotted Peter making his way towards an empty table and, unfortunately for him, he was walking past the CK table where Dutch noticed, said something to the other Kais who with the exception of Bobby snickered, stuck his right leg out and before Peter could do anything he found himself falling to the floor and landing on his trey. Ian and Kelly watched on in shock (Kelly) and dismay (Ian) as Peter stood up with a huge soup stain all over his shirt as the CK and other idiots laughed at the tripped panda that looked down right embarrassed while most of the students looked and could only pity the teenage panda on his lunch trey fail.

"Isn't anyone going to do anything?" Kelly asked as she looked on with concern for Peter.

"Don't worry someone will and they're going to do it right now." Ian said with a satisfied smirk as Kelly looked at him in a confused manner.

"Really? Who?"

"Him." He simply replied pointing back to the table as Kelly turned back around to look where Ian was pointing.

Kelly also noticed everything and everyone became quiet as the saw headmaster Blair standing behind Dutch. With a stern look in his aqua blue eyes and arms folded, everyone saw Winston lean over closer to the young hippo and seemed to ask him something, most likely on how funny it was to trip Peter with Dutch being oblivious to the silence and to know he was the only person still laughing at Peter. Still laughing on how he tripped the young panda boy, Dutch turned around and in an instant his laughter ceased and a horrified looked appeared on his face when he met the still stern but smirking face of Winston.

Ian noticed that Winston's daughters: his oldest Kate Blair and youngest Lily Blair who were also members of the Pencak Silat team look on with glee knowing that their father had just rescued someone in need. It was official; it sucked to be Dutch right now as he tried to explain to Winston that it was all just an accident, but of course the wolf didn't fall for it and gave the young hippo, much to his chagrin, a slip mean he had just received detention. As Winston walked away the whole CK table snickered at their friend's misfortune.

"Well alls well that ends well." Stated Ian with a grin on his face.

"And much more." Giggled Kelly as she too grinned at the young thugs luck. Both canines ate and chatted with one another about regular everyday things like school and schoolwork, how each others day has been and other matters. After ten minuets both canines finish their lunch and rise to throw away the scraps. "So I'll see you later on today at 5:00 then."

Ian nodded as they gave each other one last hug before going their separate ways. As Ian walked toward the exit, when suddenly he felt something go off in his head as if it were telling him to turn around which he did. When he turned around he saw that Kelly was meeting up with her friends, but the weird feeling was still ringing in his head as it urged him to look to the left and when he did he found himself looking at the Cobra Kai table. He tried to force himself to look away since he, like most of the Encino Arts students, hated the Cobra Kais for obvious reasons, but the feeling didn't let up so he had no choice and continued looking at the 'martial arts' rejects who sat at their table.

As he watched, Ian noticed the guys whispering about something Ian thought was about Dutch getting detention. He was wrong however, as they, mostly Jimmy were all looking and pointing at someone as Ian looked to see who they talking about and pointing to. His answer came as a shock as he located the person they were pointing at; Kelly! Ian then remembered that his adoptive sister had caught the young avian cheating on his English test and which held him back one grade and completely humiliated him. Now Ian knew these guys never played by the rules or played fairly at all and judging the looks on their faces he knew they were up to no good. His answer was correct as Jimmy threw an apple at Kelly who was about 9feet away and Ian knew he had to stop this, but he was already

At one of the exits and would be there in time to save Kelly.

However another odd thing happened as suddenly everything, including the apple was starting to slow down until everyone and everything around the kishu was in slow-motion. Ian looked all around in shock and confusion as he looked around as time seemed to slow down for everyone else and he was the only one who was moving in a normal pace. The weird feeling then returned once more and urged him to look to his right. As he looked to where the feeling urged him to look, he saw a metal fork on an empty table, possibly left by someone in a hurry. Ian then looked at the thrown apple that was approaching,_ slowly,_ towards his sister's head as neither she nor her friends noticed.

Ian then looked between the fork and the apple, then an idea formed in his head. As quickly as he could (as he was seemingly the only one who could), he grabbed the metal fork by its teeth and, with all his might, threw it like a throwing knife. The fork darted in the air as it zoomed quickly to the still slow moving thrown apple (meaning the fork skewered the apple and as it still flew in the air the apple is now stuck on the flying fork). Then as soon as the fork hit the apple, it went through at first, but as soon as it hit the apple its momentum then carried the apple in another direction away from his sister's head. The apple carrying fork flew until the teeth of the fork hit a column which caused pieces of apple to splatter on a young hyena boy.

Needless to say everyone, even the martial arts teams, Cobra Kais, hyena boy and even Ian himself were in total shock, though not as much as the hyena boy, of what just happened. Everyone who included student, faculty and lunchroom staffs were silent as their attention was on the column where the fork that was stuck with the apple still stuck on the handle. Though a lot of students tried with all their might, they could get the fork off the column, even some of the faculty and staff had trouble moving the lodged fork. Everyone in the lunchroom looked around to see who had thrown the apple and for. Ian, sensing that now was a good time to leave, slowly moved to the exit and slid out the door hoping no one would figure out it was him who threw the fork. Unknown to Ian however, ten familiar faces saw and new it was he who threw the fork as they also witnessed him grabbing the metal utensil and threw it to intercept the flying apple. These ten people received the most shock of what had occurred and eight of the ten had a few words that went through their minds 'What just happened?'

One of the ten familiar faces was none other than Winston Blair himself as he had witnessed the normally solitary Ian Kazama throw a metal fork to intercept an airborne apple that was hurtling towards Kelly Cotton, one of the most "noticeable" students in all of Encino Arts. Winston was actually more or less impressed on what Ian had performed and it reminded the middle aged wolf of another kishu who could perform such a feat.

"Isaku, now I know you'd be proud if you saw your son do what he just did." Winston said even though his eyes were widen in surprised, he grinned slightly and shook his head as he saw Ian exiting the huge lunchroom in a hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino, California<strong>

**March 29th, 2012**

**3:20 P.M.**

Ian walked and jogged around the park as many times as he could and didn't even break a sweat as his speed and heartbeat started to pick up the pace. Before Ian left to go home after school he gave the motorcycles that belonged to the Cobra Kais a little coating which involved a can of black spray-paint and words sprayed on. Fortunately for him, no one had seen or caught him in the act and he hightailed from the parking lot and got rid of the evidence so that no one not even any of the CK could prove it was him who had graciously 'decorated' their rides. Ian smirked as he remembered everyone that was in the parking lot laughing their hearts out as they saw what had happen to the bikes. Ian could help but let out a chuckle as he remembered the looks on the CK faces as soon as they saw what had happened to their rides.

Johnny looked like a walking time bomb, Dutch looked like he was about to blow a gasket and Tommy kept on shouting for everyone that laughed at the 'decorated' bikes to shut up and demanded to know who trashed their rides or suffer their wrath. God, Ian wished someone would shut that guy's mouth up and sealed it with ultra glue, maybe then Encino could be a peaceful place to live. But then again, one could only hope on things like that. As soon as Ian got home that day after school he rushed home, thankfully his younger brother Justin was at Soccer practice back at school and Kelly was at a friend's house till 4:35. He was only home for a short while though as he changed his clothes and left straight for the park.

Apart from wearing a black zipper less hoodie, Ian was now wearing a plain white shirt with the bottom half tucked into black loose and baggy pants and plain black slippers with white socks. He found a place where he could find peace and quiet near the pond, placed his hoodie on a nearby bench, stood straight up and with a few deep breathers, he got into defensive stance. Ian made a fist with his right hand and grabbed it with is hands as he gave a Chinese salute and bow. He placed both arms to his sides then shot them up in the air then placed them to his right as he gave another Chinese salute as he moved arms and the salute to his left and the center. Moving into a horse stance with both hands flat and plum up, he leaned to the ground on his left knee and kicked backwards with his right, as if mimicking a urinating domestic canine (**AN: Not a pun!**).

Ian proceeded to perform a series of parries, punches, blocks and kicks then jumped to the ground flat on his stomach, pushed with both arms to hoist his upper body and performed a spinning kick technique that looked like a break-dance move. Though looking like advanced fighting techniques, these were only minor forms of Gouquan, Dog style Kung Fu. As he flew through the forms, a few kicks while on the ground hear, a few lightning fast punches there, he stopped. Ian had the sudden feeling he was being watched by someone, even though he saw no one around.

"Hello, anyone their." He called out and waited for a response. He listened to see if anyone would call back or reveal themselves. He didn't hear anyone call back or show whoever they were or where they were hiding, so with a shrug he continued practicing on honing his skills.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Ian he was indeed being watched by someone who was at a safe distance so that no one could see nor hear.<p>

"Interesting." Said the unknown figure with a kindly calm tone and a friendly smile as turned around. "Very interesting." He spoke again as he walked away from where he was standing and let the young canine practice in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino, California<strong>

**March 29th, 2012**

**4:40 P.M.**

Ian was now on his way home through the market street and, to his displeasure, the Cobra Kai dojo where the advanced students were apparently finished with their 'Karate' lessons. His eyes then fell on an all too familiar golden retriever and his four BFFs as well as a couple more CK students, which Ian calculated to be six. He recognized four from his school, a hyena (not the same one from the lunchroom), a pit-bull, a bull and a kestrel. While the other two, a Chihuahua and a tiger, were strangers to Ian though he didn't really know any name from the six other CK students. It then conquered to Ian that the dojo never had any female students, which Ian was happy and thankful for.

The guys that trained at the dojo, including 'Sensei' Kreese himself knew nothing about really martial arts, why should a poor unfortunate girl or young lady be put through the torture the insane gorilla makes the guys go through just to know how to defend themselves or be respected? Ian shook the thoughts away as he continued to walk home a little early than he'd expect, boy was he in for a surprise. As he kept on walking Ian heard something in an alley only a few feet away from the Cobra Kai dojo. As he looked to see what was happening, he Johnny and his goon squad cornering two people, who Ian recognized as Skyler 'Sky' Thompson, a Dalmatian boy from the soccer team and Heather Liddell, a Siamese cat girl from the photography club who was also Sky's girlfriend.

Try as he may Ian couldn't look away and was force to watch Sky being attacked and beaten by Johnny and his friends as the bull held a firm grip on Heather as she tried to break free, but with no avail and could only shout for help as she helplessly watched her boyfriend being beaten by the Cobra Kai students. The bull who held Heather smiled cruelly as he watched his friends and fellow students, with the exception of Bobby who stood on the sidelines and looking guilty, beat up the poor defenseless Dalmatian. Ian listened as the young Siamese cat called out for help and was torn on what to do. Now Ian had two choices, the first was to just walk away and pretend nothing happened, the second choice was to help Sky and Heather and finally stand up to these punks who thought they were tough.

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!" Heather cried as loud as she could with tears in her eyes.

With that heard, the young kishu's hands became gripped, his piercing navy blue eyes filling up with fury and his mind made up, Ian decided enough was enough.

_No more. _Thought Ian as he placed his hood over his eyes to make sure no one would recognize him. _No more of any of this._

Ian quietly snuck up from behind to the bull, who of course was keeping a steady grip of the cat he was holding onto and watched how the other boys kept on beating the Dalmatian. As Ian got closer to the slightly taller boy he shot out his left arm, grabbed the bull's right arm and twisted it into an arm lock, causing the bull to release the cat he was restraining. The bull cringed in pain as he looked to see someone holding him into an arm lock, but couldn't make out who it was do to the person's face being canceled by a hood.

Ian brought the punk he had in an arm lock close to his face and sneered. "That is not how you treat a lady." He spoke harshly and locked the bull's arm tighter making the bull cringe a little more. It was obvious that the bull boy was the tallest out of everyone in the alley, but apparently he wasn't the strongest as he could do nothing as Ian now had complete control of his arm. Ian then looked to see that half of the other Cobra Kai students, which included Bobby, noticed him as the other half, including Dutch, Tommy, Jimmy and of course Johnny were still focused on Sky. Both Jimmy and Dutch held Sky to his feet, albeit wobbly, as Johnny ran, jumped into the air and extended his leg as he performed a flying sidekick and was intending to hit Sky.

Ian however denied him the chance as he dragged the bull that he was still arm locking and flipped him onto the leg of the still airborne golden retriever. Everything seemed to happen at the speed of light the young bull was flipped by is mysterious assailant and before Johnny knew it one of his fellow students knocked his leg while he was still in the air and caused him to fly over his intended target and crashed into the metal fence where the alley ended then plummeted to the ground none too gently. As both hippo and avian saw their leader crash into the fence Ian appeared as both CK boys looked back only for Dutch receive a brick hard punch to the bridge of the nose and Jimmy a kick to the face as the both of them also crashed into the fence where Johnny struggled to get up.

As the rest of the Cobra Kai went to check up on their friends, Ian turned to see Heather cradling Sky in her arms. Sky received a lot of cuts and bruise from Johnny and his friends, but seemed too survived as Ian approached. Heather noticed Ian approach and was frightened at first but calmed down as she saw in his eyes that he meant them no harm as he kneeled right in front of them.

"Hey, are you two all right?" Ian asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah we're fine." Sky replied in a scratchy tone due to being punched and kicked by Johnny and the other Cobra Kai. He looked up at his girlfriend. "You alright babe?"

Heather nodded and replied. "I'm fine. Whoever you are, thank you." She said with tears dropping from her eyes. "I really mean it, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't stop Lawrence."

"Hey someone has to stick up against these jackasses once in a while." Ian said as he smiled knowing the both of them would be al right. "Besides if not me then who would if given the chance?"

He then looked back and noticed that the four fallen CK students were slowly recovering from what had happened. Ian frowned and turned his attention back to the young couple with seriousness in his eyes.

"Can you walk?" He asked the other canine.

"Yeah I think I can." Answered the young Dalmatian as he stood with the help of his cat girlfriend.

"Good because you need to get out of here before 'Spitting Cobra' and his hatchlings are getting back up."

"What about you?" Heather asked with worry visible in her voice.

"I'll be fine, go, and get as far away from this place quick before they get back up." Ian said in a very serious tone as he turned to face the tormentors of Encino. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it belonged to Sky.

"At least tell us who you are, please?" He asked which shocked Ian at first, but while looking at both the young couple and the recovering thugs he looked at both canine and feline and removed his hood. He allowed tem just enough time to see who he was before he placed his hood back over his head and saw that both people he saved where shocked to the max. "Y-you're Ian Kazama, but we thought you…"

Just then all three heard loud moans of pain as they noticed all four of the fallen CK students were back on their feet.

"You need to leave, now, go!" Ian said as both Dalmatian and Siamese cat nodded and made their way out of the alley, but not before Heather looked other her shoulder and made eye contact one last time with the young kishu.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled and helped her bruised boyfriend get away from the alley.

Ian smiled and nodded as he turned to face what most of the martial arts teams at Encino Arts would often dream to do; beat the crap out of Johnny Lawrence and his hoodlum friends. The CK students now back on their feet noticed the savior of the couple they just harassed at the entry of the alley and was staring them all down. Tough they'd never admit it, not even Johnny himself, they were all afraid of this lone person tat stood a good feet away from them.

"Well, well, well looks like someone's trying to be a hero." The hyena said as he looked sourly at Ian.

"Don't you know who we are!" Tommy demanded in one of his famous loud voices.

"Yeah, yeah, the Cobra Kais, so what is that suppose to mean something?" Asked Ian calmly which surprised him on the inside for being so bold and annoying the eleven Cobra Kais as they stared back at him.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Tommy looked like he was a bout to pop a blood vessel. "Is that supposed to mean something! Just who do you think you are buddy!"

Ian then pretended to consider what the demanded, which in turn ticked him off.

"Well, first of all my name is not 'Buddy'." Ian replied to one question then proceeded to reply again as he pointed to Tommy. "Secondly, you SHUT UP!"

Tommy, shock that the person shout with such authority, complied. Ian then took a few steps forward and stopped in the middle of the ally as he glared at the eleven youths that stood in front of him.

"Third and most important of all I think I'm the person who think he's ad just about enough of you, your stupid excuse for a dojo, your 'Sensei' and more importantly that sick joke you and your 'Sensei' dare call Karate!"

After hearing this all the four Cobra Kai students ten grouped up and stared menacingly at the lone person standing before them.

"Doesn't matter who you are, you're dead meat." Dutch said threateningly as he as well as most of the other boys cracked their knuckles.

Ian merely looked at each of them and slowly moved into a fighting stance and readying himself for what will happen next.

"Bring it." Was the only thing he said as he smirked slightly and saw the eleven boys charge at him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it chapter 1. Sorry it took me so long to update but if any read my other fanfic Star Chasers and read the Intermission, I have a bit of writer's block so the chapters might take some time. Reviews are appreciated and no flames please.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Hey King of 2211 is back in da house! Finally I update. I know what you're all expecting so here we go I own not KFP only OCs.

The Legend of Team Tao

Chapter 2: Surprises

Starring:

Johnny Young Bosch as Ian Kazama

Jason Dohring as Jonathan Cotton

Stephanie Young as Martha Cotton

Scott Menville as Justin Cotton

Molly Keck as Kelly Cotton

Josh Grelle as Peter Ping

Nolan North as Shane Soong

Steven Jay Blum as Tyler Leung

Kari Wahlgren as Tara Tong

Yuri Lowenthal as Cameron Wong

Derek Stephen Prince as Morton Hung

Tara Strong as Valerie Sheng

Michael Lindsay as Manny Peng

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: Ian was on his way home when he noticed students of the Cobra Kai 'Karate' dojo gang up and attack a member of the Soccer team and his girlfriend who were cornered in an ally next to the dojo. Acting on impulse, Ian rescued both said people and stood against the tormenters where he lived. The rest is up you.<strong>

**Encino, California**

**Thursday March 29th, 2012**

**4:42 P.M.**

In an alleyway eleven figures rushed to a lone figure, intending to bring harm to said person. Johnny being the first to reach Ian tried to punch him in the face, only to have Ian grab him by the wrist and flip him to the ground and watched the golden retriever fall on his back.

While his attention was on Johnny, Ian didn't notice both Jimmy and Dutch closing in on him and both tried a similar attack on the punk who thought he could lay a hand on the CK and not pay for it. They both charged in and tried to punch Ian and make him beg for mercy, which these sniveling cowards would never give anyway. Their punches, however, never made contact to the intended target as the rest of the CK looked in shock to see two more figures appeared and held both punches from hippo and avian alike.

Both figures were wearing the same type of black hoodie with the hoods covering their faces, like Ian, and hid their faces. The only difference between the two, besides the fact that they were different heights, one being seven foot tall and gripping Dutch's fist in his right hand while the other was five foot ten and was gripping Jimmy's fist in his left hand, and the fact the taller person was wearing grey sweat pants and the other red sweat pants, was that they seemed to have their own aura as it appeared to Ian

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Said the smaller figure in a voice that reminded Ian of Nathan Drake from the Uncharted game series and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Well, to me it looks like these guys were having a party and didn't invite us." Said the taller figure in a voice that reminded Ian of Spike Spiegel and also sounded familiar as he somehow knew these two somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Then I guess that's going to have to change." Said the smaller person in a cocky tone as he smirked to his friend.

"I'll say." Smirked the taller person as he turned to look at Ian. "Hey man you don't mind if we 'borrowed' these two would ya?"

"We don't like these guys either and it's about time someone or some _people_ gave them what they deserve." Said the other person with cockiness still in his voice.

"And that would be?" Asked Ian, even though he knew the answer.

"An old fashion ass kicking!" Said both male figures as the taller one struck Dutch in the chest with a palm strike while the other person hook-kicked Jimmy to a far wall as both got in a different fighting stance and prepared for separate fight of their own.

The bull boy was so taken aback by the appearance of two new challengers that he didn't notice someone sneaking up from behind him till he felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"Order up!"

BASH

The young bull staggered back a few feet as said person who tapped his shoulder sucker punched him. The bully shook off the daze he received from the punch and looked to see another figure with a beige hoodie with his hood hiding his face and white sweat pant, but what was the most particular appearance of the fourth mysterious person was that he seemed a little overweight.

"That was a knuckle sandwich with a side of fist fries; don't worry about paying this is all on the house!" Shouted the fourth person, again Ian _knew_ he had heard that voice once before, as he rushed at the young bully (**AN: Get it?**).

The pit bull tried to take advantage of the commotion and try a shot at Ian who was still perplexed that there were others fighting Cobra Kais. Said pit bull never made it to the young kishu, however, as he felt someone grab the collar on his jacket.

"I don't think so!"

The pit bull turned around just in time to be front kicked in the face as he fell to the ground. The young canine fell to the ground with a thud; he wobbly stood up rubbing his jaw that was aching and throbbing and looked to see someone, who was obviously female judging from her voice and figure, which was wearing black sweats and a red hoodie with the hood concealing her face but showed her orange eyes glowing with rage. Ian who also heard this person's voice recognized both the voice and eyes together, but couldn't guess who this person was.

Tommy, also taking advantage of the shock tried to land a hit on Ian as well aiming his right hand for a knife hand chop.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Shouted the brown haired lion as his chop was stopped by yet another mysterious hooded person.

"No. You. Won't." The person said slowly with a long bronze beak, showing that this person was avian, and with a voice Ian knew he heard somewhere as the new person pulled on the young lion's arm to deliver a knee to the gut, winding Tommy out then threw him further down the alley as he made an opponent out of the sociopath feline and walk slowly towards him.

The hyena trying to take in on what was occurring heard a noise from behind him and turned around to see a lone figure carrying what appeared to be a small three foot Jo staff. This person was wearing a green hoodie, with the hood covering the face like the rest, and black sweat pants as he slowly walked towards the hyena boy and, with a quick swing, whacked him in the face with the small staff, sending the CK student sprawling to the ground. The new hooded person then gave out a loud chuckle.

"That's it, one little smack and you're acting like it's being ran over by a truck, you Cobra Kais really think you rule Encino and you can't even take a hit, what a waste!" Laughed said person while twirling the small staff in his hands, which annoyed the hyena greatly as he let out a low growl and death glare at the person who mocked him. The figure however smirked and motioned for the young hyena to come at him, which the hyena did.

As this happened, two more figures seemed to appear out of nowhere and startled the four remaining Cobra Kais. One was female, hinted by her hourglass figure, stood slightly taller than the other person and was wearing a blue hoodie; of course the hood covered her face, with grey sweats and a green tail hinting that she's a reptile. The other was a male wearing a green hoodie, white sweat pants, and a thin hairless tail hinting that he's a rodent. In total; there were nine mysterious hooded strangers with two things in common the first was having hoods that hid who they were and the second was the white socks and plain black slipper shoes that each wore on their feet.

"Come on guys, what are you so afraid of there's four of us and only two of them!" Shouted the kestrel as he snapped the other three out of their stupor.

"Right, you two take the small one, we'll take the other one!" Ordered Bobby as he and the kestrel charged at the female figure, who fluidly dodged their attacks and led them away from the others as the tiger and Chihuahua rushed at the other person with the Chihuahua aimed a punch while the tiger tried a round house kick to the head, but as a shock to both CK students the lone person caught both strike and held them back with little effort.

"You want some of this?" The person shouted as he pushed the tiger away and made him stumble into a trash can while he kicked the Chihuahua at the side of his leg, causing the canine to fall down on one knee, and gave him a quick punch to his face.

Ian was baffled; this was more shocking than the lecture headmaster Blair gave him, _MUCH _more! Who were these hooded strangers and did they really dislike the Cobra Kais as much as he did? He knew that most of Encino, mostly high school students, hated these dickheads, but to actually attack them from out of the blue was knew to him. They couldn't have been from any of the Martial Arts school from around town or the clubs from Encino Arts they knew better than to attack anyone without reason. Ian's reason for taking on these bunch asses was to protect two people the assaulted two teens who went to the same school as they did.

Ian was brought back to reality as he noticed Johnny slowly getting back to his feet and cast a glare that would have frighten even a star football player from Encino Arts despite how big those jarheads got, but even if Johnny saw who it was Ian was showed no sign of fear or backing down.

"You're going to be sorry you ever did that." Growled the young golden retriever boy as he finally got back on his feet, while Ian could do nothing more than to smirk at the other canine's anger.

"Well go ahead, make my day." Ian challenged as he stood with only his left raised and took a back stance.

Johnny charged in and executed a barrage of combos which included punches, kicks, chops, elbows and knees only for Ian to block, parry and dodge then strike with three lightning fast punches; two to Johnny's chest and one to his face which caused him to stagger back a few feet. Allowing his anger to get the best o him, Johnny charged at Ian again, but no matter how much he tried Johnny could not land a hit on the young kishu and it started to agitate him further Ian blocked with his arms and feet, but with his legs and feet as well.

Jimmy and Dutch were having the same problem with their opponents as neither avian or hippo could get close enough to do any major damage and boy did it piss them of! Jimmy went for an inside crescent kick and outside spinning kick at his opponent only for said person to duck both kicks and perform a sweep kick causing the young avian to fall on his back. As he got back up, Jimmy tried to finish the smaller person with a twist kick, but his opponent had other plans. Just when he thought it would be the end for the smaller punk, Jimmy executed the kick with his right leg only to have it grabbed and held by the smaller person who then kicked the falcon in the groin, gaining a cringe from everyone else momentarily, swept the leg that supported him then stomped on his stomach to make sure he'd stay down while ending in a stance with his right leg in front and left leg behind while both were bent slightly, his left arm was raised and bent in a mountain block-like manner with the hand opened and the palm facing the sky while the right arm was bent also having an opened hand but with the palm facing the ground.

Dutch was getting more and more irritated by the second as the person he was fighting was as quick as he was very skilled. He then noticed an opening that his mysterious opponent had yet to block. Taking advantage of the opening his opponent left open the hippo pivoted his foot for a ridge hand strike to the person's mouth, which was successful as said person's head turned as he was hit. Dutch smirked at his handiwork, but didn't last long until as the hooded person turned his head back to him and rubbed his mouth and saw his own blood on his sleeve, now the hippo was in for it. The tall hooded person then looked at Dutch with rage in his eyes and began an onslaught of punches and kicks that the young hippo was unable to block or dodge. The tall person the performed a roundhouse kicks and spinning sidekick, which impacted into Dutch's gut as he fell to the ground with a thud. The hippo then staggered back to his feet and tried to land a weak punch on his opponent, who then jumped into the air and executed a whirlwind kick with the first kick striking the side of the leg that Dutch brought out making him limp a little, the second kick struck away the hippo's punching fist, the final kick impacted right onto Dutch's face. While still in the air the person the struck the hippo in the chest with a sidekick and as Dutch fell to the ground the tall person landed in a stance with his left leg extended as he leaned on his right, both hands were made to look like claws with his left extended like his leg while the right stayed near his chest.

Never before had the bull faced an opponent as fast or strong as the person he was facing, even if it was apparent that said person seemed overweight. The bull was baffled; for one thing the Cobra Kai was feared for their style of Karate. Secondly, whenever saw him they'd head for the hills for they feared both his height and strength, but the first hooded person that had appeared had been able to hold him in an arm lock and flipped him like he was a pillow. This punk actually had nerve to go against the Cobra Kai! As if that wasn't enough; more people in hoods had appeared and were mopping the floor with the other students with the one he was facing beating the stuffing out of him.

"Skadoosh!" The overweight hooded person shouted as he spun around on one leg, performed a back flip, extended the left leg and kicked the bull boy on the top of the head (**AN: Think of the final fight in the 2010 Karate Kid.**) which in turn caused said bull to hit the ground and clutch his now throbbing head. The overweight person landed he ended in a stance similar to the one Jimmy's opponent was in.

The pit bull could do nothing as his opponent kept on bombarding him with a barrage of punches and kicks that kept on hitting their intended target, which was his face. Dazed for being hit for so many times, the pit bull could do nothing as his opponent palm struck him in the chest that pretty much ended their fight. The person then got into a stance with her leaning on her right leg while her left leg was extended; both of her arms were extended as well with the left arm on top and the right on the bottom and both hands were made to look like claws.

"Why you little… hold still!" Tommy shouted as he tried land a hit on his opponent, who kept on ducking each and every one that the boisterous lion threw his way.

"No thanks, but I will give you this!" Replied the mysterious avian as he hit Tammy with an uppercut to the chin, knocking him back a few feet. Tommy then glared and growled at his opponent with intense anger and hatred, knowing that he was losing the fight. The avian only looked at the enraged calmly, raised both arms in the airs with the fingers pointing to the ground and the thumbs tucked in; making both hands look like bird beaks,

Raised his left leg while balancing himself on his right as if imitating a crane (**AN: Ironic I know**.). Tommy, not knowing or caring on what this person was doing charged head on, determined and intending to lay a hit on this punk. The avian stood his ground as the lion got closer. Then as soon as he was close enough, the avian jumped off the foot that supported him, extended the leg and struck the lion below the chin with his heel. Both combatants back flipped in the air with Tommy landed on his stomach while the mysterious avian landing in the same stance only on the opposite leg.

The hyena looked around the alley and found what he was looking for. Unlike the other students the hyena always hid a Bo staff behind a dumpster in the very alley where he and his fellow students were being beaten up by unknown people in hoods, and not in the Assassin's Creed sort of way. Grabbing the six foot long wooden staff from behind the green dumpster, the hyena twirled and spun it with amazing speed and accuracy as if to intimidate his opponent. The Jo staff holder merely chuckled and challenged with pointing his small staff at said hyena to make his move, which he did with no hesitation. Though both were extremely skilled with staff techniques, it was apparent that the Jo staff wielder was the one delivering the most hits on the Cobra Kai staff wielder, considering the Jo staff was considerably smaller and lighter than the Bo staff.

As the person with the Jo dealt another blow to the hyena he jumped into the air, twirled himself and his staff, and brought it down had as the hyena tried to block with his Bo, which was split in half as the smaller staff impacted itself onto the middle. For a moment the hyena was stunned by what had happened to his Bo staff, but shook it off as he then spun and twirled both halves of his Bo like a couple of Kali sticks. The hyena tried many kali combos, including alternating with reverse grips on one, the other, and both, along with some Karate moves that his Sensei taught him to use whenever he was fighting someone against his opponents, but nothing changed as the Jo staff wielder would block and parry every strike with his own.

When he tried to strike at the hooded person with the Jo with his left 'Kali' the Jo wielder merely side-stepped and whacked the hand with his Jo, HARD. Wincing in pain, the hyena dropped one half of his to the ground, but quickly recovered as he went on the offensive with only his right 'Kali' as he found it easier to attack his opponent, who apparently was still undeterred and still delivery more strikes to the CK student. In one swift movement, the person with the Jo swatted the 'Kali' out of the hyena's hand, threw the small staff to said hyena, who quickly caught it, and delivered a sidekick to his chest making the hyena hit the wall. As he stood up and snarled at his laughing opponent, the hyena realized _he _was now holding the smaller staff and subsequently twirled it as to intimidate his opponent a second time, but like the first try he failed. Unfortunately, even with the smaller, even lighter than his 'Kalis', staff the hyena still found it harder to lay a hit on the hooded person he was facing as said person dodged every blow thrown at him.

The hyena then snapped and, with all his might, swung the Jo with amazing speed, only to be grabbed effortlessly by the person with the hood. Try as hard as he could, the hyena couldn't seen to pull the Jo away from the person who had it first, as is said hooded person held it in a tight grip, no matter how hard the hyena struggled with it. Just as the hyena thought it couldn't get any worse, the hooded person inside crescent kicked him across the face with his right leg, and then hook kicked him with his left, which caused the Cobra Kai student to lose his grip on the Jo. To the hyena everything around him seemed to be spinning as he could barely make out his opponent trusting out the Jo with his left hand on one end and the other end impacting into his chest which took him out in a flash. The Jo wielder then twirled his staff, held it behind him with his right hand, his right leg bent while his left leg was extended, and his left arm extended along with his leg and made a fist with his left hand.

The other hooded female was having no problem putting both Bobby and his companion in their places as she whipped the kestrel in the face with her tail and kicked him the gut. Both Cobra Kais tried at the same time to rush at her and grabbed, only for said female to punch both males in the guts, making them buckle over, then hopped a little as her knees made contact with both faces of Bobby and his avian companion. As both CK laid on the ground the hooded female crouched onto her right leg, extended her left leg, placed her right arm beneath her left which was made to look like a snake as her left hand was flat with her thumb tucked in.

The Chihuahua fell to the ground leaving the male tiger to face the hooded rodent by himself. Like the rest of the Cobra Kai students, the tiger and Chihuahua couldn't lay a hand on said rodent, even though they outnumbered him. The tiger made an attempt and punched out with his right fist, only to have it grabbed by the mysterious rodent's right hand. With little effort, the rodent pulled the tiger closer to him, kicked behind his leg, chopped him in throat causing the Cobra Kai to fall to the ground as the rodent finished with a punch to gut. The rodent then leaned on his right leg, extended his left leg, and hooked all of his fingers as if they were mantis claws with his right hand close to his chest and his left hand extended out in front of him.

Looking around the alley, as far as Ian could see, most of his "allies" had taken out their share of Cobra Kai as said students were sprawled all over the ally, groaning in pain. It was then that Ian noticed Jonny getting back on his feet and returned his attiontion to the golden retriever, who then glared at the inu. Ian only looked at him with a smirk and opened his arms wide as if he was challenging him to make the first move. Johnny, blinded by his rage, charged at the inu, intending to land another punch on him.

Ian then did the unpredictable, he fell on his back kicked out both of his legs in a circular motion with his right leg knocking away the golden retriever's fist and swept one of his legs while his left leg swept the other leg and struck Johnny in the jaw as the retriever once again found himself on the ground in pain. As Ian effortlessly jumped to his feet, Johnny, who still refused to concede, struggled to his feet and got into a fighting stance. Ian merely looked at the star Cobra Kai student and held up his left hand while putting his right hand behind his waist.

Johnny rushed at Ian and performed a snap kick, jab punch, and cross punch, which were blocked and parried, except for the cross punch since the inu held a tight grip on. Ian looked into the brown eyes of the golden retriever, who looked shocked to see how strong his hooded opponent was. Ian smirked and with one swift movement, he flipped him back to the ground and punched him strait in the gut. Johnny clutched his stomach as he felt a sharp through it. His moment was interrupted as he found his opponent's right forearm on his chest, pinning him to the ground. He then saw him bring up his left arm and shot his fist to his face. Johnny turned away and closed his eyes tightly expecting to feel pain any moment, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that his opponent's fist was only a few inches from his face.

To his surprise his opponent pulled back his fist, removed his forearm from his chest and stood up. Ian glared down at the golden retriever, glanced around the ally casting the same glare he gave to Johnny, of whom which he returned his glare.

"GET OUT HERE!" Ian roared and pointed to the entrance of the ally, which ever single CK students complied and even though they were in pain, they all struggled to their feet and retreated out of the ally leaving only Tommy, who glared and pointed threateningly to all nine of the hooded 'attackers'. "GET LOST!" Ian shouted again causing the lion to run more hastily than ever.

Sighing with relief, Ian turned to thank the other hooded strangers, but suddenly heard footsteps. They turned to see a shadowy figure slowly approached the nine youths. As the figure came closer to the nine hooded and clapped, they all immediately got back into their respective fighting stance.

"Now, now, there's no need for that, I am not your enemy." Said an all too familiar voice which, as the figure stepped into the light, belonged to an all too familiar bald elderly Chinese tortoise, who the very same Chinese tortoise who was the new teacher at Encino Arts as he approached with a smile on his old face.

"Mr. Beng?" All nine of the hooded fighters, then looked at one another confusingly wondering how the others knew about the tortoise's name.

"Yes, yes, it is I." The elderly tortoise chuckled as he looked from hoodie to hoodie when his gaze fell upon Ian. "And I must say that was very daring of you to stand up against these 'Cobra Kais'… Mr. Kazama."

"MR. KAZAMA!"

Ian was downright horrified at the tortoise's final words. How did Mr. Beng know it was him under the hood, and how did the other hoods know who he was? Slowly, Ian removed his hood, and as soon as he did he was met with a few gasps as his 'allies' removed their hoods as well. He was dumbfounded as he looked into the eyes of the all too familiar misfits from school: 1.) Shane Soong the mini bad boy, 2.) Tyler Leung the hulking bad boy, 3.) Peter Ping the clumsy fat boy, 4.) Tara Tong the temperamental Amazon, 5.) Cameron Wong the nerdy athlete, 6.) Morton Hung the class clown, 7.) Valerie Sheng the squeaky scaly, and 8.) Manny Peng the short fused munchkin.

Ian looked around from misfit to misfit then pointed and uttered "You?"

"You?" Peter continued.

"You?" Shane and Tyler muttered at the same time.

"You!" Tara exclaimed.

"You?" Cameron asked confusingly.

"You?" Morton, Valerie, and Manny finished.

"Him… her… they… argh!" Ian screamed inwardly. "When did you learn how to do that?"

"Me, when did you?" Tyler demanded.

"I've know how to do that my whole life!" Cameron interjected.

"So have I!" The rest said as they realized they all spoke at the same time.

"Simmer down, the point is you all triumphed over your battle and should be proud of yourselves." Mr. Beng said sincerely as he smiled at the nine youths, but Ian had a completely different feeling about the events that had just occurred. It all just happened so fast and it was driving him insane.

"I-I I… I'm sorry… I have to get home." Ian said as he quickly walked out and away from the alley before anyone could see him.

"I have to go too." Peter said as he also hastened out of the alley.

"So do we." Tyler said as both Shane and he fallowed in suit.

"Gotta go." Tara said making her own way out.

"See you tomorrow." Was the only thing Cameron said as he too left.

"Later!" Morton said as he ran from the alley

"Sorry." Valerie said softly as she left the alley.

"Yeah, sorry." Manny said as he walked away from the alley leaving only the turtle by himself.

"So young, so talented, yet so timid." Mr. Beng said as he began to make his own trek home.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino, California<strong>

**Cotton residence**

**5:07 P.M**.

Thankfully no one noticed Ian sneak into his room before taking a quick and changing back into the same clothes he wore at school minus the hoodie. Ian lay on his back and thought on how his day had gone so far: 1.) Headmaster Blair had urged him to be more decisive, 2.) he hallucinated that his new history teacher was a Shaolin monk, 3.) he apparently gained a new 'spider sense', 4.) he went toe to toe with the Cobra Kai (with help of course), and finally 5.) His new history teacher witnessed his skills along with others, who in turn were actually the fellow misfits from his school. Just what the heck was happening to his life as of recently? He was pulled out of his train of thoughts when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

As on cue, the door opened and Martha's head poked in.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minuets." She said to her adopted son.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up mom." Ian said as Martha left and sat on his gaming chair and turned on his Ps3.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minuets later<strong>

**5:28 P.M. **

Ian sat himself at the dinning room table with the Cottons and began to help himself with what was on his plate which was: roast beef and mashed potatoes with beef gravy, steam vegetables, and Boston cream pie for dessert, Ian's favorite. Ian loved his adoptive mother's cooking; it was like it was made from an angel and anyone who has tried it had craved for more. Truth be told, thought Martha was a lawyer, her cooking skills were unbelievable as Jonathan, Ian and Kelly had helped her with a lot and gained skills of their own. Ian was only glad that he could actually help his new family with whatever they need.

"So Ian how was your day today?" Jonathan said trying to start a conversation.

Time seem to slow down as soon as Ian heard his adoptive father address to him, but stayed calm and looked up from his plate.

"Nothing much." Ian replied while swallowing his food. "Same old, same old, but we have a new history teacher."

"Oh, that's right Mr. Beng." Kelly said as she realized who Ian was talking about. "He's really cool for an old guy and he brought cookies for those who did a good job on their work."

"Lucky, I wish I had a teacher like that." The youngest, Justin said as he stuffed his face full of roast beef.

"Well if you're lucky he'll still be alive when you get to high school." Kelly teased.

"Ha, ha, ha that's so funny I almost forgot to laugh." Justin said sarcastically which brought chuckles from his parents and older adopted brother.

"C'mon Kel lay off him for once." Ian said as he defended the young collie.

"Aw I was just messing with him, you know that and he knows that."

"Yeah we all know that." Ian chuckled again as he turned his attention to Justin, and then tussled his hair. "So how was soccer practice?"

"Eh, it was alright." Justin shrugged. "But I rather be learning martial arts to kick butt just like you Ian!"

That made the older canines burst into laughter. They knew that Justin absolutely loved martial arts ever since he saw the 3 Ninjas movies and was determined to one day find the martial art that he wanted to learn, but could never pinpoint which style to learn from.

"You do know that martial arts are more about self defense that to hurt people, don't you?" Jonathan said in a mock stern voice which caused a blush to form on his young son's face.

"Oh, right, sorry dad."

"It's alright, but never forget people learn martial arts so they don't have to fight, only defend."

"Okay thanks dad." Justin said with a smile.

Ian couldn't help but smile. It always warmed his heart to see his adoptive family together, laughing, and having fun. It made him feel happy that he was apart of the Cotton family and everyone was kind to him, even Jonathan's father, Kelly and Justin's grandfather, and his own adoptive grandfather, Nolan Cotton the current head of the Cotton family. They chatted as they finished their meals and started to clean up.

"Well that was fulfilling as always, I never expected less from my beautiful treasure." Jonathan said as he pecked Martha on the cheek and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Jonathan not in front of the kids." Martha protested, but not making an effort on pushing him away and only smirked at her husband's attention.

"Yeah what she said." Kelly said as she covered Justin's eyes.

"What, all I'm doing is loving my wife, is that a crime?" Jonathan asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, knock it off you two, those dishes aren't going to clean themselves." Ian said as he got up to put his plate in the sink with his adoptive family fallowing in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong>

**10:32 P.M.**

"Ian, light outs." Jonathan called from the other side of Ian's door after he knocked.

"Okay dad." Ian called back as he turned off his PS3, laid on his bed, and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep. He just had too many thoughts on what had happened earlier on that very day: 1.) He had acquired some sort of spider sense that allowed him to protect his sister from a thrown apple, 2.) He stood toe to toe with Cobra Kais, 3.) He found out that the other misfits from his school were skilled in their own style of martial arts (save Peter and Shane since obviously they had similar styles), and 3.) His new history teacher KNEW he that the others and he knew martial arts that weren't even taught in Encino Arts. Just what is going on with his life right now? Ian let out a heavy sigh, looked at the picture of himself and his parents.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." Ian said as his eyelids became heavy and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino Arts Academy<strong>

**End of Period 1**

**8: 48**

Period 1, much to Ian's surprise and relief, actually went pretty well. In fact Mr. Beng acted as if he didn't see anything the previous afternoon, and Ian hoped it stayed that way. Before class started Ian found himself taking a few glances from his "back up", which they returned but turned away before anyone say them. Just then the bell rang and everyone packed up their thing to go to second period.

"Have a nice weekend and Spring Break." Mr. Beng called out and waved.

Ian in his hurry got up from his chair to exit the room and accidentally bumped into someone in the hallway. As he turned to look at who he bumped into he was met by a couple of orange eyes, which belonged to TARA TONG! They just stood there staring that each other as everyone around them looked in shock, afraid of what the temperamental was going to do. That is until….

"Excuse me." They both said as they both hurried to their separate classes.

Everyone just stood there trying to take in what they just saw.

'What just happened?' Seemed to be on their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino Arts Academy <strong>

**Lunch Break**

**11: 36**

Ian had just sat down to eat his lunch, which was linguini with cream Alfredo, though all he did was moving the noodles with his fork. All day every student noticed that none of the nine misfits were acting their usual way. Some people, like the school's martial arts clubs and most of the faculty, were very concerned, while others like the Cobra Kai just ignored the matter completely, thinking about other thing. Ian couldn't help but smirk as he knew exactly what they were grumbling about.

"Hey Ian." A voice called behind him.

He turned to see Kelly place her trey on the table where he sat with a smile on her face, to which he himself smiled back.

"Hey Kel." Ian said as he greeted his adoptive sister as she sat beside him. "How goes it today?" He asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Well…" Kelly started to say, but….

"Hey." A voice, which sounded all too familiar, cracked to Ian's right. As Ian turned he was surprised to see Peter, Cameron, Valerie, and Manny standing there with their lunch trays in hand.

"It okay if we sit down?" Valerie timidly asked as all four, especially the young snake herself, looked exceptionally hesitant.

Ian just looked at the four with confusion in his eyes, stole a glance at Kelly who as just as confused and shrugged. He then looked back at the group and said, "Yeah, okay."

"This isn't weird, is it?" Peter asked as the four sat and placed their trays on the table. "I mean we never hang out, no one talks to me, you and Val barely speak at all, Cameron avoids everyone, and, no offence, and people would rather eat worms that spend five seconds with Manny."

"None taken… I guess." Manny said, uncertain of what to feel.

"No, it's fine, just fine." Ian said as he and Kelly began to eat their lunches.

As they all ate, they noticed that they were gaining curious glances from other students, including the martial arts teams, and worst of all, the Cobra Kais, but to Ian's relief they just shrugged it off, almost as if they were busy debating on something. The group ate their lunch in silence, until…

"Hey Kazama."

Ian turned around and received an even bigger surprise. Standing there with a few bandages was Sky Thompson and Heather Liddell by his side! What where they doing? Didn't they know that the 'Sputtering Cobras' were only a few tables away?

"Get down." Ian said as he pulled the both of then to the table, carefully to Sky as to not hurt him further than he already is.

Ian and the rest of the table gazed at the CK table to make sure none of them saw and HALLELUJA, they didn't.

"What are you two doing?" Ian questioned at the two new additions to the table, but before either one of them could answer….

"Hey Kelly!" A giddy voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a young blond haired robin; this was Lorenza Luggini, one of Kelly's three BFFs, who was also interested in gossip and dreamed of owning her own magazine company, not to mention she was an exceptional singer.

"Hey Lore, what's up?" Kelly asked trying to get away from the awkward.

"Well did you…" The robin started to say until her Emerald eyes met the Navy blues eyes of the young Kishu. She broke into a blush at this and seemed to ignore the other people at the table. "Hi, Ian."

"Hey, Lore." Ian greeted back with the best smile he could offer, which made the blush on the robin deepen.

Truth be told, Ian was voted number 5 in the school's cutest boys in school. Though Ian never spoke, girls in the school, including Kelly's friends, took that as a sign of mystery around him, which made the young inu even more irresistible to females anywhere.

"Lore, were you going to say something?" Kelly asked, bringing her friend back to reality.

"Huh, oh yeah right." Lorenza said as she cleared her throat. "Did you guys hear: the Cobra Kai were jumped last night."

This brought up the groups attention, mostly the five misfits.

_Well this explains why they're so grumpy all of a sudden. _Ian thought.

"Really?" Kelly asked, surprised on what her friend told her.

"Yeah, it happened last night. They claim that they were minding their own business, I bet, when all of a sudden a group of hooded "thugs" "ambushed" them. But of course, that's a load of crap and whoever those "thugs" were, they deserve medals, for putting those jackasses in their place, hell even their Sensei John Kreese went to the police and demanded an investigation, but was denied since the cops think they only got into another gang fight or something. God what I wouldn't give to see the look on that psycho's face when he found out his flunkies got their asses handed to them."

As the whole table listened, four out of the five misfits couldn't help but tense up by what the robin had said, and were glad that she ignored their existence. Kelly looked amazed on what her friend had said, and was celebrating in her head as soon as she heard that the CK were beaten. Sky and Heather were slightly disappointed that they weren't mentioned, but like Kelly, were having celebrations in their heads hearing that the CK got their just desserts. Finally Ian, tried with all his to hold back a laugh, knowing that Johnny Lawrence was pissed to know that there was someone that could do REAL martial arts and used it against his mockery he dared to call Karate.

"Well, gotta go later Kel, see ya Ian." Lore said as she turned to leave, but stopped as if see remembered something. "Oh by the way, Kelly, Demi wants to know if we're on for the sleepover at her place tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah we are." Kelly said thought a little stunned.

"Kay, later." Lore said as she walked away.

"There was a good reason for that." Ian said as he made sure Lorenza was out of earshot and gained the attention of everyone present at the table, four of them horrified, two amazed, and one confused.

"What was that?"

"How the Cobra Kai were moped the floor with, they deserved it." Ian replied offhandedly as he continued to eat his Alfredo lunch.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I think it's the greatest thing to happen to those jerks, but why do you seem so…" Kelly stopped wide eyed as it finally dawned her. "It was you?"

"Actually, it was me too." Peter spoke up nervously.

"I was there as well." Cameron said not looking up from his tuna casserole.

"Don't forget us." Manny said gesturing to both him and Valerie.

"No way." Said a flabbergasted Kelly as she looked from her adoptive brother to the other four misfits.

"Manny and I actually took on to guys each, two for him and two for me." Valerie said with a nervous smile.

"There was also Shane Soong, Tyler Leung, Tara Tong, and Morton Hung." Cameron clarified, which surprised Kelly, Sky, and Heather even more than they were.

"Not that I'm not glad for you guys standing up to those jerks, but what were you thinking?" Kelly questioned with a panicked tone in her whispering voice and tail frilling up.

"Look, I started it." Ian said clarifying who the young collie should chew up.

"To help me and Heather." Sky spoke up for the first time gaining everyone's attention. "How do you think I got these cuts in bruises in the first place?" He demanded in a serious tone.

"It's because they attacked us yesterday." Heather said as she looked around hoping no one recognized her or Sky as she continued, "Sky was walking me home yesterday and we walk passed the dojo, when Dutch came out of nowhere and tried to hit on me. When I refused he began to get really aggressive and Sky tried to pick a fight with him…"

"And again I apologize for that." Sky said sincerely.

"…As I was saying." Heather continued, "Sky tried to pick a fight with him, but I urged him to move along, because one: he's BETTER than that." The cat paused and gave her Dalmatian boyfriend a stern look. "And two: I noticed Lawrence and the rest of the class coming out of the dojo. I knew we would be in trouble if they ganged up on us so we moved along. We didn't get too far, however, as they fallowed us and boxed us in the alley next to the dojo. Sky tried to protect me, but the swarmed him while that bull brain Frank forced me to watch."

"The point is that if Kazama here didn't come to my rescue, who knows what would have happened to either of us." Sky said in a grateful voice. "Heater and I just wanted to say thanks, for helping us when we needed it."

"From the bottom of our hearts, we are truly grateful, thank you." Heather said as a tear trickled down her cheek as she embraced Ian in a tight hug and though he was shocked at first he hugged back.

That is when the whole table heard a small whimper, which came from the bald headed Panda.

"Are you seriously going to cry?" Manny questioned as he looked at Peter.

"W-What, w-who m-m-me, of course not." Peter said as he sniffled a bit.

"Well with that out of the way I suggest you two relocate before 'Spitting Cobra' and his hatchling find you guys here." Ian warned both Dalmatian and Siamese cat as they complied and stood up.

"Thanks again man, I really mean it." Sky said as he and Heather made their way out of the lunchroom.

"Ian, wow… just… wow." Kelly said as she looked at the young Kishu, amazed on what he did, which the other four started to agree on.

"You cannot tell ANYONE about this." Ian whispered loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. "Especially not… THEM, got it?" He asked to which the collie nodded.

"Good then we all agree no one can know it was us." Cameron said as he looked around the table.

With that out of the way the group finished their lunch and threw away what was left. Ian was about make his way out of the lunchroom, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Kazama." A deep older voice said behind Ian, which made him froze.

Ian turned to look into the clear aqua eye of Headmaster Winston Blair. Everyone in the lunchroom, student and staff alike, frozen as soon as the middle aged wolf just appeared out of nowhere and right next to the young Kishu.

"Mr. Blair… sir… what..." Ian started to say, only to have Winston lift up his hand for silence, which Ian complied.

"Ian I'd like to see you after school today." Winston said with a calm look.

"Am I in trouble for something, sir?" Ian asked hoping the wolf didn't find out about what he did the previous evening. As he looked around, Ian noticed that the martial arts teams, mostly his daughters, looked on with concern, while the Cobra Kais smirked, obviously thinking he was going to be punished.

"Nope."

"Excuse me, sir." Ian asked in confusion as he looked at the now smirking headmaster.

"You're not in trouble, I just need to speak with you is all." Winston said as he led Ian to the lunchroom entrance. "And don't worry, this won't go on your permanent record or be a call to your parents, I just need to discuss something with you and that's it."

"About what exactly, sir?"

"You'll see, till then, keep up the good work." Winston said as he patted Ian on the shoulder and walked out of the lunchroom.

Ian just stared as Winston walked away from him. What was the thing that Winston wanted to talk about with him, and why after school? Shrugging it of Ian regained his composure as the bell rand and walked to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino Arts Academy<strong>

**After school**

**2:35 P.M.**

Ian sat outside of the Headmaster's office and waited for the secretary to call him in.

"Ian Kazama?" The secretary called out.

"Here ma'am." Ian replied while raising his hand.

"Go right on in."

Ian nodded as he picked up his backpack, entered the office, and was met by quite a sight. Shane Soong, Tyler Leung, Tara Tong, Cameron Wong, Morton Hung, Valerie Sheng, and Manny Peng were seated in front of Headmaster Blair!

"You cannot be serious." Ian mumbled as all eyes were on him.

"Yes I am, now please have a seat, we're expecting one more." Winston said as Ian nodded.

"And that would be?" Ian question as he sat.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The group then turn wide eyed to see that the final person was Peter Ping! What was going on? Peter noticed that he wasn't the only student called in to see the Headmaster.

"Ah Mr. Ping, now that you're here, we're ready to begin, please have a seat." Winston said as e stood up.

"Um, what's going on exactly?" Peter asked as he sat.

"That's what we want to know." Shane said as he gave the wolf a suspicious look.

"I believe I can explain that." A kindly old voice said behind the group who looked like they were about to have a seizure. They all spun around to see the familiar form of Mr. Beng!

_Just my luck. _Ian thought as he knew what was about to next.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it chapter two, FINALLY!<strong>

**Just letting you know, I'm putting this on hold until I finish Star Chasers.**

**Well until next time.**

**P.S.**

**Thank you monkeyninjacyborg for believing in my.**


	4. Chapter 3

It's baaaa-aaaacccckkkk, the next chapter in Team Tao. And special thanks to Alpha Tiger, whoever you may be. OCs mine, the rest not mine.

The Legend of Team Tao

Chapter 3: Changes

Johnny Young Bosch as Ian Kazama

Jason Dohring as Jonathon Cotton

Stephanie Young as Martha Cotton

Scott Menville as Justin Cotton

Molly Keck as Kelly Cotton

Josh Grelle as Peter Ping

Nolan North as Shane Soong

Steven Jay Blum as Tyler Leung

Kari Wahlgren as Tara Tong

Yuri Lowenthal as Cameron Wong

Derek Stephen Prince as Morton Hong

Tara Strong as Valerie Sheng

Michael Lindsay as Manny Peng

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: While walking home from the park, Ian stood up to the top students the Cobra Kai, the most vicious 'karate dojo' in Encino, when they were beating up a person he new from school and his girlfriend along with unlikely help. And now, it looks like Headmaster Winston Blair and Ong-Wai Beng, the new history teacher. Just what are they planning?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encino Arts Academy<strong>

**After school**

**3:38 P.M.**

Everyone, minus Winston, stared at the older tortoise in wide-eyed shock and immediately it dawned them as Cameron broke the silence as he turned back to Winston.

"He… he told you about last night… didn't he?" The avian asked in a nervous voice to which the wolf nodded.

"Yes, yes he did." Winston replied as he then gave the group a stern look. "And even though it was outside of school property, this act of violence will not be tolerated."

_Here it comes. _Tara thought as the group braced themselves for impact.

"It also means this will result in expulsion." This made the group grown at loud.

"Knew this was coming." Shane remarked to which Tyler nodded in agreement.

"My parents aren't going to be happy about this." Cameron mumbled halfheartedly.

"What am I suppose to tell my parents?" Valerie asked no one in particular.

"Looks like it's off to military school with me." Morton said with his face in his palm.

"Me too." Manny sighed a bit.

"Might I say a few words in our defense?" Peter asked surprisingly calm.

"Alright, let's hear them."

"Okay then, Headmaster Blair, sir…. HAVE MERCY!" The panda shouted as he fell to his knees. This surprised everyone as they looked at him with wide, except for Mr. Beng as he only raised his eyebrows. "Please, we're innocent, it's all the Cobra Kais' fault, they're the ones causing trouble for everyone, we only fought because… uh… because uh… why did we fight them again?"

"Because _they_ were beating up someone and forced his girlfriend to watch." Ian reminded.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"And with all do respect sir, I'm the one who should be expelled, you should let these guys go."

Everyone, minus Winston and Mr. Beng, looked at the inu with surprise. Even though some of them sat with him at lunch, they were still complete strangers to one another. Was he thinking straight?

"Really and why would you want this Mr. Kazama?" Winston asked as he calmly looked at Ian.

"Because, from what little of Pete just said is untrue." He replied.

"Why is that?"

"I was the one who started that fight. Like Pete said they're always causing trouble, they always cause fights, they pick on people, and they cause trouble for the other martial arts team, and let's not forget that they don't know don't know _squat_ about martial arts!"

Ian took a deep breath and looked at Winston in the eyes before continuing.

"The bottom line sir is I through the first punch, and kick, because you know Skyler Thompson?"

"Yes he's one of the star Soccer players." Winston recalled. "I also heard he was injured and I take it the Cobra Kais are to blame."

"Yeah they are, and they forced Heather Liddell from the photography club to watch, I couldn't just stand and watch while they did what they did, they had absolutely no right. So you want to expel someone, expel me."

"Okay, hold up." Shane said as he stood up from his seat and stood next to Ian. "First off me and Tyler, we don't need anyone's protection, so save your breath Kazama."

"Secondly." Tyler said as he walked up to the two. "We're also tired of those pricks that's why we also joined in."

"So in short we also don't care, go ahead and expel us." Shan finished.

"You know what, yeah, I gave some of those dirty butt holes what they had coming, so go on give it to me." Manny said as he appeared with the three boys.

"I'm not the one who chooses to use violence, but at the same time I'm not the one to allow what those creeps do whatever they want." Cameron said as he as well stood up.

"I might get into trouble with my parents, but at least I put those jerks in their place." Valerie said as she, surprisingly, said with determination as she stood up.

"_I_ might get into trouble with _my_ mom, but I don't care, they deserved what they got." Morton said also standing up.

"Headmaster Blair, sir, what I did might have been bad… but it felt so good." Peter said as he stood up from the floor.

"Hey that's what they get for slapping me on the butt." Tara said as she stood with the group.

Winston looked between each and every one of the students present before him with the stern look he gives when he's serious, but it soon turned into a soft smile. Mr. Beng, who was quiet up till now, chuckled a bit and clapped a bit.

"It seems you were right, they are more than they appear to be." The elderly tortoise said with a smile.

"Was there every any doubt?" Winston as rhetorically. "And the answer is, no one is getting expelled."

This shocked and surprised everyone in so many ways it was hard for them to count. Did they hear what they had just heard? What was going on?

"Okay… what?" Peter asked as he was the first to recover.

"But you just said…" Manny started but was cut off by Winston.

"I said violence of any kind would result in expulsion, but I have a proposition."

"Which is?" Tara demanded.

"To join the schools' Kung Fu team, then you'll be safe." This confused the nine teens as they looked from one another.

"Um, what Kung Fu team sir?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, no one knows Kung Fu or _any_ type of Chinese Martial arts." Tyler pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"No one except… for… us." Cameron said when he realized were the middle aged wolf was saying.

"And you all have respective styles of Kung Fu." Mr. Beng said as he walked up to the group. "Tara is skilled in Tiger, Cameron is skilled in the Fujian White Crane, the style of the Monkey is Morton's, Valerie is skilled in the style of the Snake, and Manny is skilled in a hybrid of both Northern and Southern styles of the mantis."

Everyone looked at the elderly tortoise with surprise. But he wasn't done there, far from it. He then turned his attention to the four remaining students. He looked at the remaining four with a smile and continued.

"Tyler is skilled in the Leopard style, both Peter and Shane are skilled in the Southern Dragon style, and finally Ian is skilled in the Dog style or Gouquan."

"You know about Gouquan?" Ian asked surprised by what the tortoise just said.

"Also known as Dishunquan in Cantonese, but that's the point, the point is that since you are all skilled in Chinese Martial Arts, we can create a Kung Fu team with myself as the advisor."

"Okay, before _any_ of us can even consider _anything._" Shane interjected as he put his hands up and looked at the two staff member. "Where or when are we supposed to start? I mean I mean even if we start now, tomorrow is Saturday, next week is Spring Break, and it would take like three days to get organized."

"Too true Mr. Soong, so that's why Mr. Beng and I have thought of a compromise." Winston replied with a knowing smirk.

"Which would be?" Tara inquired.

"Well I own a cabin in the mountains which would be the perfect place to train." Mr. Beng said as he cleaned the lenses on his glasses.

"And you can all start tomorrow, and be back on Sunday the 8th in time for dinner." Winston said. "So what are your answers-?"

"I'm in." Ian said casually which surprised everyone even Winston and Mr. Beng.

"You are?" Mr. Beng asked bewildered that the young kishu just accepted.

"Just like that?" Peter asked equally bewildered.

"Don't have anything better to do next week, so why not?" Ian shrugged as if he didn't really care.

"Well if he's in then I guess I'm in too." Shane said as he shrugged as well.

"Better than doing nothing." Tyler said offhandedly.

"Well, okay." Valerie said in a low but audible tone.

"Guess I'm in." Tara said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay so am I." Manny said with his hands in the air.

"Guess it would hurt." Peter said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just so I won't get into trouble." Morton as he somewhat agreed.

"It actually sounds like fun." Cameron concluded as he fixed one of the lenses of his glasses.

"Wow that was fast and easy too." Winston remarked but cleared his throat. "Alright then, as soon as you all return on the Monday after, you will all have to stay after school so that we can set up the Kung Fu team."

"Like an after school project." Cameron deduced.

"Exactly, and on Thursday we can have an assembly to properly introduce you all, I'm sure the other martial arts teams will be thrilled to have a new team on their side."

"All except the Cobra Kai." Tyler remarked with a smirk which everyone agreed.

"I'm sure they would like that one bit." Winston chuckled at bit. "That's why I fully endorse it."

"So when and where we all are suppose to meet?" Manny asked as he preferred to get to the point.

"Tomorrow morning at the park by 8:45." Mr. Beng replied "So make sure to wake up bright and early and eat a proper breakfast."

"So how are you going to get us there?" Morton questioned. "I mean there's like nine of us and..."

"Oh do not worry about it, it'll be a surprise." The tortoise replied nonchalantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Encino, California<strong>

**Cotton Residence **

**9:45 P.M.**

After Ian had returned home that day he revealed his little 'run-in' with the Cobra Kais and to his surprise, his parents weren't upset at all. Well Martha was upset that he got into a fight, but had a change of heart when he admitted to helping out fellow students from his school. Jonathan was especially upset, not at Ian miraculously, but at the Cobra Kai for ganging up on one person who could defend himself against many opponents. In truth the Cobra Kais where one of the many things that have been complained about, but the only thing Jonathan could do was have and old friend of his who was a policeman keep an eye on Kreese as he didn't trust the gorilla, not by a long shot.

It also appeared that Winston had called early and told Jonathan and Martha about the new Kung Fu team and were apparently thrilled about it. Kelly seemed to think it was interesting and even Justin was excited that his older adopted brother was helping make a new martial arts team. The _first_ ever Chinese martial arts team at that. Ian then mentioned that he had to go on a trip that would be gone all Spring Break long. This saddened Justin a bit, but Ian promised that time would go by and before he knew it Ian would be back.

This lifted the young collie's spirits somewhat, knowing that Ian always kept his word. Later that night, Ian readied himself for bed as he remembered he had to get up bright and early and eat breakfast. Mr. Beng also mentioned that everyone was to pack only white shirts, black silk pants, slip-on shoes with white socks, PJ for sleeping, and clean pairs of underwear (don't ask).

"Good night kids." Jonathan and Martha called from their room.

"Good night everyone." Kelly and Justin called from their rooms as well.

"Good night." Ian called as he lay on his back on his bed, thinking thoughts on the fallowing day. He then took out the picture of himself with his parents. "Good night mom, good night dad." He said as his eyes closed and he drifted of to dreamland.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>I am very sorry for taking so long, writers block and all, I'd especially like to thank Anthrolover for the help, repeat I dedicate this to Alpha Tiger, I'd also like to thank Animation Universe 2005 and my good online pal monkeycyborgninja, and there's more to come so stay tuned. Also sorry for being short.<strong>

**P.S. If anyone would like, you can check out Star Chasers 2099, which ties in with Dragon Warrior 2099, since now that it's finished.**

**King out!**


	5. Chapter 4

And it's here chap 4 of Team Tao, OCs mine, that's it.

Chapter 4: Training chickens

Johnny Young Bosch

Josh Grelle as Peter Ping

Nolan North as Shane Soong

Steven Jay Blum as Tyler Leung

Kari Wahlgren as Tara Tong

Yuri Lowenthal as Cameron Wong

Derek Stephen Prince as Morton Hung

Tara Strong as Valerie Sheng

Michael Lindsay as Manny Peng

R Bruce Elliot as Mr. Beng

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: Ian and the others were called to Headmaster Winston Blair's office where it was revealed that Mr. Beng, the new history teacher who the previous night witnessed the nine teens battle nine star students of the ruthless Cobra Kai and rise victorious, informed him of said events. He reminded them that such acts would call for expulsion, but surprisingly, hr didn't. Now to avoid expulsion, the group agreed to form the schools very first Kung Fu team, each skilled in a different type of Chinese Martial art. How do you think this'll all turn out?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Encino, California<strong>

**Saturday March 31, 2012**

**8:30**

Ian sat crossed-leg next to the curb of the park where Br. Beng said to wait until he arrives. He had woken up at 7 A.M earlier that very morning and had eaten a breakfast which consisted of a Belgium waffle with bacon, sausage, and scrambled eggs with melted cheddar. Though Ian insisted to have something as simple as cereal and milk, Martha insisted and cooked up a HUGE breakfast for everyone in honor of Ian beginning his training to which the kishu had no choice but to accept.

Now wearing his Kung Fu clothes underneath a black jacket, Ian had been waiting for only 5 minuets ever since Jonathan dropped him off as he noticed three figures. He recognized them as Shane, Tyler, and Cameron as they also sat crossed-leg.

"Hey." Cameron greeted awkwardly. "Never would have guessed you three to be morning people."

"The same could be said about you." Shane replied no really looking at the crane.

"It's a surprise that you're the first to arrive, Kazama." Tyler said as he took out and munched on a granola bar.

"Like I said yesterday, I have nothing better to do." Ian shrugged offhandedly.

"Can't argue with that." Shane said to which the others agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minuets later<strong>

**8:45**

One by one the rest of the tees arrived with Tara, Valerie, Manny, and Morton wearing the same Kung Fu training clothes, respective coat, and backpack. It wasn't until the overweight panda, known as Peter Ping, suddenly came rushing up to the group. As soon as he caught up, he stopped and gasped for breath as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Sorry I'm late, long story." He wheezed as he took out a water bottle and took a sip. "Am I late?"

"No, you're good." Cameron said as he cleaned one of the lenses on his glasses.

"In fact you're right on the dot." Ian said as he took a look at his wrist watch.

"Bodacious." The panda sighed.

"Just as long as you don't hold us back, you'll be just fine." Tara remarked a little bitterly.

Before anything else could be said a large grey tour bus pulled up on the curb much to the group's surprise. An even bigger surprise cam when the door opened to reveal the elderly form of Ong Wai Beng. The tortoise stepped down fallowed by a middle aged looking hyena. E was about 6 feet tall, with pointed black ears, the typical markings, short black hair with a little gray in a buzz cut, salt and pepper beard, and brown eyes. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt, dark blue overalls, and working boots.

"Good morning all." Mr. Beng greeted. "Now before we begin, I would like to introduce our driver, Sebastian Carlisle."

"But you can call me Scooter." The hyena said with a small smile to which everyone waved slightly.

"I-I-is this our transport?" Ian asked in awe.

"Yes it is." Mr. Beng replied.

"It's… a… tour… bus." Tyler said slowly.

"And..?" Scooter questioned.

"I-It's… actually pretty nice." Valerie mumbled a bit.

"Well of course I clean it all the time." Scooter said with pride.

"Well if you're going to force us to spend Spring Break working, then they might as well send us off in style." Manny smartly remarked, which didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Beng.

"Not working young Manfred, just training." He corrected which made the rest of the group chuckle and giggle as soon as they heard the name 'Manfred'. "Well now, shall we be on or way?"

With nothing else to be said, the group, fallowed by both adults. As the group found their seats most used the outlets between the seats to plug in their phones chargers while others, including Ian, Cameron, and Valerie, took out books to read. The only ones that were not seated were both adults.

"Just a reminder: it will be a 5 hour drive from here to the mountain areas where my cabin is located." Mr. Beng said with a smile. "Between two hours we will have 15 minuets."

"Joy." Manny remarked impatiently.

"And during each two hours, I will be putting on different movies." The old tortoise announced, which seemed to grab the groups attention.

"What kind of movies?" Tyler questioned as the rest thought the same thing.

"Martial arts, mostly Bruce lee." This surprised the group in more ways than one.

"Seriously?" Asked an astonished Peter.

"Yes, seriously." The tortoise replied. "I have Big Boss, Fist of Fury, Return of the Dragon; Enter the Dragon, and Game of Death."

"Dude, those are classic." Morton said amazed by their new 'advisor' choice of movies.

"Yes they are, but before we get into any of those we are to watch a movie with a lighter tone."

"Like?" Tara questioned.

"Three Ninjas." Mr. Beng replied as he held up the DVD casing of said movie to which everyone shrugged. "Alright, with that out of the way, let us be on our way."

As soon as Mr. Ben took his seat, Scooter started up the bus and began to drive to the designated location to start the groups "team training".

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later<strong>

**California Rockies**

**1:45 P.M.**

Trees.

The first thing the group saw was trees. Then as the bus came to a halt, they saw a small cottage that was eerily similar to the cabin in Three Ninjas where the boys trained. The only difference was another cabin; most likely for the group to rest for the night. The group then gathered there belongings, bid Scooter farewell as he drove into a small town half a mile away, and fallowed Mr. Beng into the barracks.

"The ladies will share the room on the first right, you three will share the room on the last right, Shane and Tyler will share the last room on the left, and Ian and Peter will share the room on the first left."

"Hey, hold on how come it's three of us in one room?" Nanny questioned impatiently.

"Because, there are only four rooms in this barracks, not counting the two washrooms should you need to bathe." Mr. Beng replied while cleaning his glasses. "Well, settle in and we will begin our first lesson in an hour and 45 minuets." He finished as he left the nine teens to find their rooms and ready themselves for their first 'training lesson'.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour and 45 minuets later<strong>

**3:30 P.M.**

All nine teens were present wearing in their training clothes (which is their only type of clothing besides their pj's) when Mr. Beng, wearing the same thing only with a black long-sleeved silk over shirt. He then presented the group with a Chinese salute, which was his left palm grabbing his right fist, to which the group returned.

"Alright for our first exercise…" He began to say, but was interrupted by a certain panda.

"Are we going to learn the One Inch Punch?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Well actually…"

"Or maybe the No Shadow Kick!" Manny put in.

"It's only…"

"Or the Buddha's Palm…" Morton added and before anyone could say anything else…

"Will you please!" Mr. Beng yelled which caught the group's attention. "Without any further interruptions…" He continued as he gave the three boys a look. "We are going to learn our strength and weaknesses."

"How are we going to do that?" Valerie asked.

"Simple, all of you attack me right now." He replied which shell shocked the group fully.

"Um okay… What?" Cameron asked confused beyond all reason.

"Attack me, and don't hold back." Mr. Beng replied as he held up his left hand which made the group a little… uneasy.

"Look, no offence, but I don't hit older people." Ian said as he turned to leave with the others fallowing.

"Me neither." Fallowed Peter.

"I've got problems, but not ones this bad." Went Shane.

"Same here." Said Tyler.

"Even my _temper_ isn't that bad." Tara remarked.

"Couldn't imagine it." Cameron murmured.

"I know _my_ limits." Morton said.

"Just doesn't seem right." Valerie said in a shakily voice

"What she said." Manny agreed. As they group walked away, a small smirk grew on Mr. Beng's lips.

"Oh, what is the matter; are you all chicken?" The old tortoise challenged to which the group stopped in their tracks, turn around and gave him dirty looks.

"What did you call me old man." They demanded simultaneously, surprisingly they didn't notice, in low threatening voices.

"I said are you all chicken?" He repeated to which the group chuckled.

"Nobody calls me chicken!" The simultaneously, which they didn't notice, and began to rush at the old tortoise.

Manny was the first to reach him and began a flurry of lightning fast punches. Unfortunately the tortoise was quicker as he blocked each and every punch thrown at him. He than grabbed both hands of the mouse and threw him aside. Morton came at Mr. Beng with a Bo staff instead of his Jo staff, which he hid in the shared room where he stayed. Without warning Mr. Beng pulled out a Bo staff of his own as they traded attacks and blocks. While try to perform one attacks, Morton accidentally caused both staffs to be airborne, but they settled for hand to hand combat. It looked bad as the primate was taking more hits than throwing. As soon as the tortoise's staff was back in his hands he finished Morton with one last swipe.

The next to attack was Cameron as he came from one side while Valerie came from the other. Both tried everything to land a hit on the old man, but he blocked and parried every strike they threw his way. Even though he's an exceptional kicker, Cameron could not land a hit on Mr. Beng and no matter how many times she tried, Valerie's fists were in vain. Valerie tried to whip the tortoise with her tailed, but he ducked and the one who was struck was the crane who was now down for the count. She quickly apologized and returned to trying, in vain, to get a hit on Mr. Beng. Her efforts were ended as she was thrown away by the elderly tortoise.

Tyler and Tara were the next to attack Mr. Beng, but like the rest, their efforts were in vain, their attacks were more of a match, but in vain. Both threw power full punches, kicks, and other strikes, but were blocked and parried like the others before them. It started to grate on the female tiger's nerve as her strikes were ineffective against the older tortoise. Tyler felt the same way as his attacks were dodged as if he were in slow-motion, or like Mr. Beng was going fast forward, it was all too frustrating. This old man had a LOT of skills! Like everyone else before them, they were thrown away, albeit without effort, courteous of Mr. Beng.

This left, Ian, Peter, and Shane as the ones still standing toe to toe with the tortoise. The three stood their ground until Peter, not being able to stand the tension, went on the attack. Ian and Shane too a glance at one another, shrugged, and fallowed in suit with the attack. After a few minuets, Mr. Beng had to admit, he was incredibly impressed by the three since they were still on their feet and were able to block and parry every strike _he_ threw at them! So far these three were lasting longer than the others have. A _lot_ longer than he had thought!

After a few more minuets, he had finally caught both Ian and Shane's punches with one arm and held on to them. Peter the rushed and tried for a kick, but was caught the other arm of the tortoise.

"Very good, but your defeat was inevitable." Mr. Beng said as he threw the three to the ground. "Well, it appears I'm victorious."

"Woo hoo." Manny said sarcastically as he raised his right arm.

"Alright now pick yourselves and do a little jogging in the woods." He said as he grabbed his Bo staff. "And when you return, wash up and I'll have dinner ready when you're finished."

Not wanting to argue with the elderly teacher that mopped the floor with them started to trek towards the woods.

"We have a lot of work to do it seems." The tortoise said with a chuckle as he made his way toward his cabin to make dinner.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, and there it goes. If it takes longer for me to update or the chaps are short, I apologize and hope they'll be better. I'd especially like to thank monkeycyborgninja, my good 2099 friend for the help.<strong>

**Question: Which is the best Bruce Lee movie?**

**Enter the Dragon**

**The Big Boss**

**Fist of Fury**

**Game of Death**

**Till next time friends, see ya!**


End file.
